Sleeping with the Enemy
by Anorexia
Summary: After falling in love with the enemy ninja that nurses him back to health, Sasuke is stuck between his secret lover, which is married to his father figure, or his country which he vows to protect till death. - SasukexSakura. KakashixSakura. - Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - Like most teenage girls, I'm a sucker for deep romance movies...so I figured I'd finally write a series that is close to Naruto and a mix one of my favorite romance movies. I won't tell you what this fiction is based off of until the end of the fic, I just wonder how many of you can get it, lol. Anyway - I give warnings to violence, slight adultery mention (maybe even scenes...) and Kakashi x Sakura. (Even though this is a SasuSaku, there will be some KakaSaku for plot.)

* * *

For years the Fire and Sound countries had been at war. Many great Shinobi lost their lives in the countless battles that happened. Women were widowed and children were orphaned. Konohagakure, a small village that resided in the Fire country, only longed for peace in their world once more. While another small village, Otogakure, that was hidden in the Sound, longed for this battle to rage until the Fire country was completely demolished and the Sound country reigned the world. The phrase 'all is fair in love and war' did not apply in this story of romance and tragedy. The story of Sasuke and Sakura. 

----

Sasuke of the legendary Uchiha clan was a handsome and skilled ninja. After the death of his parents in a surprise Sound country attack, Sasuke was raised from then on under Konohagakure's most elite ninja; Hatake Kakashi. He was trained well under Kakashi's training and in time had mastered all of Konohagakure's techniques. The women of the village adored Sasuke for being much like a younger version of Kakashi, bad attitude, and dark appearance. As Sasuke reached manhood, Kakashi had urged him several times to wed a beautiful woman in the village and settle down while the wars were easing and he while he was still young. "I am an avenger," Sasuke would say whenever Kakashi told him to settle down. "I will not rest until I avenge my families murder." It was pointless to argue with him.

Kakashi became a widower within a year of marriage. He lost his wife on the same day Sasuke lost his parents, and was determined to have everyone in the village happily married or paired with another. It made no sense to Sasuke of why he wanted to have everyone with another with all the wars surrounding them. Perhaps it was the guilt of not being able to protect Rin before she died.

"Sasuke, you'll never believe what Shikamaru and I found!" A blonde-haired teen cried out as he pulled on Sasuke's shirt.

"What is it, Naruto?" Asked an irritated Sasuke.

"We think it's an old battle feild from ten years ago. It must be by the look of the bones...I think it was the time Kakashi saved you from death." Naruto continued to drag him. "It looks so cool! Shikamaru wants to make it a place where we can go when life gets to 'troublesome'."

Naruto dragged Sasuke deeper into the forest by their village and stopped when they came across several piles of bones and burned wood. It appeared to be an old safe-house. Shikamaru, one of their friends, was kneeling over what looked like the body of a woman, judging by the burnt clothing the skeleton wore.

"Isn't this place amazing or what?" Naruto walked over to a Sound-nin and pulled out a set of rusty shurikens. "These bodies have been here for years and no one's even bothered to come take their old weapons, armor, or even burry them."

Shikamaru stood up from the woman's bones and glanced over to Sasuke. "You're not going to recommend we tell Kakashi about this, are you?"

"Actually, yes. He needs to know." Sasuke stepped over one of the burnt beams of wood and took a closer look at the woman. "And this is my mother you are standing over." He knelt onto one knee and touched the creme colored dress she was wearing the night she died. "Kakashi would want to know about this place. It's where his wife was murdered."

Naruto and Shikamaru backed away from the bodies they were near. "I was just joking when I told you I thought it the place where your clan was murdered..."

"I'm going to tell him." Sasuke stood up and brushed his pants off of dirt and headed back to the village. "But I won't tell him that you found it...you're not even supposed to be out of the village for safety orders, Naruto."

When he was a fair distance away, Shikamaru kicked the nearby helmet of a Sound-nin and sent it a flying a few inches. "He's always one to kill the fun. So troublesome."

Sasuke's fists were clenched tightly as he walked through the other villagers to Kakashi's home. He had forgotten about the safe-house he was in when they died. Kakashi had told him the remains of it had been taken care of. The blood that covered the walls, his mothers screams of pain, and Kakashi's cry for Sasuke to follow him out of the building before he to was killed. He did not return to the safe house after everyone had been murdered and it was burned, Kakashi would not even let him out of his sight in fear that he would go to the safe-house. He smirked. Kakashi was such a father to him.

He knocked on Kakashi's door four times and waited impatiently for him to answer the door.

"Sasuke, what a pleasant surprise." A smile formed from under the mask he wore everyday and he scratched the back of his head. His white hair moving back and forth with the scratches. "Is something wrong? We don't have training until three."

"I was out in the forest." Sasuke started, peering into Kakashi's house. "And I came across the old safe-house."

Kakashi's smile dropped and he stopped scratching his head. "Oh...I see...well what were you doing out of Konohagakure anyway?"

Sasuke went through his mind to think of a lie. "I thought I saw someone. So I decided to follow them. It was just a deer."

"I was hoping you'd never find that place." Kakashi moved his body and made a small walk-way for Sasuke to enter. "I apologize for telling you that it had been taken care of."

"Why isn't it?"

"I can't bear myself to go near it anymore. I didn't want the other villagers to see...and time got the better hold of me."

Sasuke sat down on one of the many chairs in his house. "It's been ten years since that night...my mothers' remains are still there."

Kakashi sat next to him. "Mikoto was a beautiful and kind woman...I'm sorry you had to see her in that form."

Sasuke gave a small laugh to lighten the mood and moved the subject. "You say I should wed and settle down, but the real question is - have you ever thought of re-marrying?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I could find another like her, nor love her the same. Rin is special and it was a miracle that she married me."

"There is another woman out there for you. You just haven't found her yet." Sasuke stood up and stretched out his back.

"Not yet, but I hope to find her before I become too old." Kakashi stood up after Sasuke. "Since you're here, would you like to train now? My day is empty and if we are going to plot a surprise-attack on the Sound country we need to have our best Shinobi on top of his sparring."

Sasuke smiled. "Naruto is your nephew, I figured you'd treat him with more pride and joy."

"Even though Naruto is my nephew. Part of my own flesh and blood, yes, I see you more like a son. A closer part of me. And as much pride and joy Naruto will bring, you will only bring more." Kakashi beamed upon Sasuke and grabbed several kunai knives.

Training with Kakashi was an intense routine that lasted for a few quick hours that slipped into what seemed like a few minutes. They went over the usual basics of hand to hand, weapons to hand, and weapons to weapons. By the time it was three in the afternoon (the original time Sasuke was to be training with Kakashi) both men were weak at their knees and were breathing heavily.

"You're becoming quite the challenge, Sasuke." Kakashi huffed out. "Or it could be my old age."

Sasuke smirked. "I think it's the age." He tossed Kakashi a towel and wiped off the sweat on his own body off. "When do we leave for Sotogakure?"

Kakashi took the towel. "One week."

"That soon?"

"Unless you'd rather have them attack us first?"

"No. I'll now take this chance to get my revenge." He tossed a kunai knife to the dirt floor.

"Let's hope you have this much energy when we go to Sotogakure." Kakashi removed the thin armor he wore for training and set it aside for the next time. "Remember to be light on your feet, and expect the unexpected...the Sound country has brutal ninjas that will not take mercy." Kakashi patted Sasuke's head. "And I'd hate to lose you the way I lost her. Make me proud my Sa---student. "

Sasuke smiled. "You won't need to worry about that. I am an avenger...the desire for my revenge will keep me strong."

After he was cleaned up and left the training yard, it did not surprise him in the least to see Naruto and Shikamaru rushing over to him. Naruto running at top speed. And Shikamaru moving as slow as could be.

"So did Kakashi get mad at you for going outside the Konohagakure safety-area?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I'm going home now. Kakashi says we're leaving in one week. Naruto, I suggest you train a bit longer in the upcoming days." He walked away then looked back at Shikamaru. "And you, Shikamaru, will want to put more emotion into your fighting. You know how brutal the Sound's are."

"What do you think happened in there that made him so determined, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You're clueless."

* * *

For the next week, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and the other ninja's of Konohagakure were under intense training for the upcoming attack. They awoke early and trained non-stop until they couldn't go on any longer. Their Sensei's claimed they were going easy on them and insisted to train harder. Sasuke was the only one who trained harder. Jumping through the trees, dodging the traps, and taking down a large group of Shinobi's while he was feeling faint. He took down every ninja that tried to attack him, blocked every move but one, and able to sneak into played out scenes that would possibly occur when they attacked Otogakure. 

The other boys in the village were jealous of Sasuke's determination and talent. Envious that he was getting so much praise from the Jounins of the village. Naruto was the only one to do something about that. He did his best to hopefully show up Sasuke and prove that he was the better ninja, seeing as how he was part of Kakashi's blood. The work to prove he was better went slightly wasted when Naruto and Sasuke were ordered to spar. In which he lost miserably.

"You're all reading for Otogakure!" Kakashi announced on Friday night. "Tomorrow, at the break of dawn we will leave and attack the Sound country!"

The group of young ninja's cheered and clapped.

When the clapping died down, Kakashi continued the little speech. "I hope many of you will return with us when we finish our battle and live on. Now go home and get some rest." With the other Jounins, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was in a bitter mood when they left and began to ramble deeply on about Sasuke.

"It's just not fair. The teachers treat him better and act like he's some amazing guy! Sasuke isn't really all that great anyway! He just stands there and does whatever he's told, what's so cool about a guy like that? Besides, I can kick his ass if I really wanted to!" Naruto kicked a rock continually on his way home. "Sasuke's just a showoff."

"You're so troublesome..." Shikamaru groaned.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto's attempts were pathetic.

In his house, Sasuke didn't bother to change his clothing. He'd have no time in the morning to change and he wanted to be one of the first in the line-up. Sasuke had a small meal prepared for the next morning that he would quickly eat and would take no time to finish making. His house was cleaned so that just in case he fell behind, they'd be able to clean out his home with ease. All of the weapons he planned to take were at the foot of his bed, ready to be placed on him the next morning. He dropped his body down on his bed and sighed. This was just another battle to the others, but to him it was a chance for revenge.

Before dawn was even near, Sasuke had awoken. Eaten his rice balls that he prepared the night before and slipped into his thin protective gear. When he finished getting prepared, one of the Jounins named Asuma, knocked at his door and informed him to come follow him to pick up a few of the others. Dawn was starting to make way by the time they picked up their tenth boy. Asuma then lead them to the exit of the city where there were fifteen other groups of ninja's. They weren't bringing the Kunoichi on this mission and because of so would most likely be out numbered. Onehundred-fifty ninjas was going to be no match for Otogakure's.

After being divided into groups of four, they headed off.

Jumping through trees and tightly secured areas, they made their way to the Sound village. Careful to keep their voices as low as possible and trying to keep a good speed and distance.

Outside of Otogakure, they waited.

They waited for night to fall and the Shinobi's to leave their homes to give a quick search around their village. They would wait until the women were safe in their homes and would spare their lives. They were not going to be as cold and heartless as the Sound and murder everyone in sight, only the men that were patrolling would suffer today. Then in a month, they would come back and repeat it over and over again.

Nighttime fell soon and it was only a few more minutes before the Shinobi would come out.

"There's one!" Naruto whispered in a egar voice as a set of ninja's jumped into the forest.

"Not yet, Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed onto the back of his jacket and pulled him back. "Wait for Kakashi's word..." He himself was ready to pounce on a ninja and take them down. He was ready to get the revenge for his parents murders. The image of the man who murdered him was clearly burned into his memory and kept his eyes on the look for him.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai. "Now!" He commanded.

They jumped from the trees and landed on the ninjas below them. A few cried for help and they were soon outnumbered when their fellow Sound-nins arrived. Sasuke whipped out a kunai and tossed it, hitting one of the enemies in the rib. He pulled out four more and threw them, hitting various ninjas and areas. In the dark, it was difficult to see who was who and Sasuke was finding slight difficulty sparring in the middle of the night.

Jutus were constantly going at one another and weapons were flying everywhere. Bodies had fallen and some were wounded deeply. They had lost a few of their Shinobi now Sasuke was running low on the Chakra he would need to preform his jutsus'. He breathed deeply. Not yet had he found the man who had slaughtered his clan.

The number of Shinobi they were battling had decreased within forty minutes of battle. Ten of the fifty were left and they had only lost fifteen on their side. It was obvious that Konohagakure was a stronger village.

Sasuke had lost track of where the others were in the dark. Kakashi was only visible from the white tuff of hair on the top of his head. Even Naruto with his blonde locks was unable to be seen.

"I've taken down another!" He yelled out, informing the leader.

"Good. Make it eight more to go!" Kakashi replied back, grunting from defeating his enemy.

He smirked. "Good. I'll be one step closer to getting my revenge." Sasuke palm-heeled a Sound ninja in the nose and did a butterfly kick to his head, knocking the man to unconsciously to the ground.

The other ninjas were busy fighting, and Sasuke decided to take advantage of this. Without hesitation, he began to make his way into the village.

"Stop! We agreed we wouldn't go into the village!" Asuma cried.

"I need my revenge, and I'm going to get it tonight!" He continued to run deeper into the village, ignoring the pleas to stop from the others.

The first house he saw had lights in the front room on. The death of their fellow Sound-nins possibly awoke them and now the person -- or family -- were together in the house. In fear of what would happen to them next. He kicked down the door and peered inside. A young woman and her two toddlers were in a corner. The children had tears in their eyes and they clung to their mothers' body.

"Don't hurt us." She sobbed.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." Sasuke said calmly. As much as the desire for his revenge to happen burned inside his body, he needed to remain as calm as possible. "I'm looking for someone. Do you think you can tell me where he is?"

The woman clung to her children. "I won't say a word."

"Pale sunken face and long black hair...I'm sure you'll ve able to tell me who he is."

Her face went pale. "What do you want with Orochimaru?"

"So you do know him, where can I find him?" He was becoming impatient now and it was most likely that some of those that had been left alive had returned to the village and had informed the others. It would only explain this womans' fear.

"I won't say a word!" She repeated. "I know you're here to kill our leader. You Fire country ninjas are here to kill us all!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Just your leader is who I want."

The color in the womans' face was returning and she smiled. Sasuke knew what this meant; someone was behind him.

Without thinking he pulled out a kunai and brought it across the person behind him, barley scrapping his chest. The woman shrieked and clung to her children tighter.

A boy, roughly about five years or so older then he, with silver glasses and hair was in front of him. He was tall and fairly muscular. It wasn't the man Sasuke wanted.

"You're just in my way!" Sasuke yelled, pulling out a few shurikens and tossing it at the man, leaving the womans' house in case she got in the way.

He avoided the shurikens and began to fight Sasuke. "Sakura, take the women and children to our house for safety!"

Sasuke didn't care about the woman and children. This Orochimaru was who he wanted to fight and cared about. Not this teenager.

"I have no business with you, I want to fight Orochimaru!" Sasuke threw a hook kick at the boy, who blocked it without any troubles.

The boy returned the action, only to do a repeat hook. "If you want to fight Orochimaru, you'll have to go through my sister and I."

Sasuke was growing impatient. "I have no time for this!"

"Stop, Sasuke. We said we wouldn't go into Otogakure! You're causing an uproar." Asuma and Kakashi both yelled, trying not to make a scene.

The boy dropped to the ground after Sasuke punched him squarely in the chest and turned around to face his high-ranking ninjas. "I'm close...after I kill this boy I can find Orochimaru and get my revenge."

"Behind you!" Asuma yelled.

The boy stood up and pulled out a kunai. A smile was upon his face as he came up behind Sasuke, jamming the knife into his ribs. He shoved it in deeply, digging it around for a brief moment and left it there before disappearing. His body suddenly felt heavy. Ten times its original weight. Pressure was on his head as if someone was squeezing it tightly. The blood that rushed from his side poured onto the floor and put him in a state of shock when he realized how bad his injury was. He was going to die without getting is revenge.

"Sasuke!" He heard Kakashi cry out.

Sasuke dropped to his knees and gasped out for air. He was going to die before seeking his revenge and he had failed to keep his silent promise to his mother. He had let Kakashi down. His body fell to the ground and he clutched his bleeding side. It was only a matter of moments now before it was all over. Sasuke saw Kakashi rushing over to him. His vision was blurry and Kakashi seemed to be moving at one-eighth the speed. Sasuke closed his eyes. So this was the end?

Kakashi dropped to his knees and pulled Sasuke's body close to his. "Sasuke, hang on...we'll get some Medic-nin's and they'll treat you." His voice was full of panic and tried to remain calm as Naruto and Shikamaru made their way over.

"I'm not going to die..." Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. "I am an avenger...and that is what will keep me alive..." His eyes closed again and his breathing slowed.

Slowly, Kakashi laid Sasuke's body back on the ground and inhaled deeply. Words couldn't fit clearly in his mind and there couldn't be anything to say at a time like this.

"Do we take the body, Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"No...there are too many that are injured. We need to take them back to Konohagakure, not the dead." Kakashi turned around and faced the gates of the city. "Let us leave before they have their Kunoichi and other Shinobi come to fight us."

* * *

Author's notes - My first chapters are always so _boring_...and I deeply apologize for that. And before anyone asks - No, Sasuke is not dead...it wouldn't be a SasuSaku if I killed Sasuke off in the first chapter now would it? Now for those who only watch the English version - "Konohagakure" is the village's full name. (Really, look it up and I'll be right, lol.) Now, I know the country Otogakure isn't called the 'Sound country' but it sounds better then...Rice...something, I can't remember what it is, so I stuck with Sound. I also apologized if things seemed pointless and you can't figure out what they have to do with the story. In time it'll all come together. I'm open to many opinions so feel free to give ideas of what you want added/changed. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. 

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, yes, I think we all know that now.

Author's notes - I deeply apologize for delay on this story and the pack of e-mails in your inbox saying I've updated. They're just a few quick ones before the move. Anyway; I'm so happy with the way I've written this story. It's totally dumb and I love it! Anyway, Sakura appears in this chapter, so you Sakura fans will be really happy about that. (If you don't like Sakura, I wonder why you are even reading this story...) And amazingly some have pointed out which movie it is that I was given the idea from. Kudos to you.

* * *

After the attack on Otogakure had ended, the Shinobi returned to their own village and was greeted by wives, sisters, mothers, and friends. No later had they walked through the village gates, where there sighs of relief and cries of a crushed soul that had been given the news of their loved ones death. Kakashi instantly was greeted by several women and younger Shinobi's, saying how thrilled they were to have him home and that a large dinner was to be prepared to celebrate a good victory. Even if Kakashi felt like they had lost. 

"Try to cheer up, Kakashi." Asuma spoke quietly. "You'll get your revenge for Sasuke soon...I understand that he was like a son to you, but you will need to move on."

Kakashi shook his head. "It's not that simple, Asuma. If Kurenai died...or your unborn child, do you think you would be able to move on in a short amount of time?" He eyed a beautiful pregnant female that was waving one of her hands frantically in the air and was calling out her husbands name. "You wouldn't be able to, would you? So how do you expect for me to move on after I lost someone who is like a son to me?"

Asuma sighed. "You haven't even moved on after Rin. I won't get my hopes up for you to ever move on for Sasuke." He took a cigarette box out from his pocket, stuck one of the sticks up and lite it with his lighter. "Just at least try to be happy at the party tonight." He quickly added before greeting his wife.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Kakashi's attention was drawn to two ninjas. The first was a short and busty Jounin with a feisty attitude, Mitarashi Anko. The other was a tall and timid Chuunin named Umino Iruka.

"I saw Naruto and Shikamaru come in. Is Sasuke helping the wounded?" The Chuunin asked.

They waited for Kakashi's reply and was given none, Anko had immediately caught on. "He's dead? How did that happen? Sasuke's one of the best Shinobi's in our village! The idiot...he probably ran off to finally get that revenge he's been wanting for so long."

"Now's not the time, Anko." Iruka mumbled, noticing the severely depressed look that was upon the visible skin of Kakashi's face.

Anko sighed. "Kakashi, you need to learn to let go."

"A-anko, now's not the time. Kakashi lost someone else who is precious to him. Sasuke was like a son to him, everyone knew that...y-you're not making this much easier to deal with." Iruka stammered out, putting a hand on Anko's shoulder.

She shrugged. "I just hate seeing our most powerful Shinobi so down like this. It just seems disgraceful."

Kakashi stood up. "I'm going to get ready for the celebration dinner..."

* * *

In the village of Otogakure, the Sound ninjas, were gathering their fallen and wounded Shinobi's and plotting an attack on Konoha. They silently agreed that they were all blind for not seeing the attack coming sooner. After just a few minutes of discussion they had come to a date, the plan on how they would attack would take much more time and many more meetings to come. When the meeting had ended, a tall boy who was possibly in his late-teens with hair that was tied back into a ponytail and wore glasses walked out of the room. He was followed by a much taller and older man with a pale sunken face and very long black hair.

"Your sister is helping the med-nins, Kabuto?" The taller man asked.

The boy named Kabuto gave a small laugh. "You seemed surprised, Orochimaru. Sakura's always one of the first out there to help the others. Enemy or not...it sadly happens to be one of her bad habits."

Orochimaru smiled. "Her kindness isn't such a bad habit. It comes from her _real _mother...she was very kind in many ways. That's where Sakura's actions come from...they'll come to good use in the future."

The two men walked to one of the many windows in the meeting hall and peered outside. Easy to spot due to her pink hair, Sakura and her friend Ino were helping the wounded. Bandaging up a Shinobi's arm and assuring him that everything was going to be alright. Her blonde friend was wetting up a cloth to wipe away the blood that trickled down the mans arm. Sakura bit her lip as she stitched up the mans arm.

"She's grown beautifully over the years. Short pink hair and vibrant green eyes...rare." Orochimaru said under his breath. "It's such a pity that she seems to share no interest in any of our fine Shinobi's."

Kabuto raised his eyebrows. "You want to marry her off?"

"Maybe someday. You wouldn't want a woman like that to go to waste now would you?" Orochimaru said while shrugging his shoulders. "Our next meeting is tomorrow night, hopefully by then, some of us will have ideas on how to attack that village." Orochimaru walked away. "I'm feeling ill today...If I don't make it tomorrow, I want you to be in charge of what goes on there."

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto bowed his body then looked back out the window. Marrying off his sister...oddly, it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

Outside, Sakura was finishing up her care for the man with the injured arm. She wiped her forehead before anymore sweat dripped to her eyes. There were only a short amount of med-nins in the village and they needed all the help the could get. The others in the village were still in shock from the attack and stayed shut in their homes with fear and grief. Konohagakure hadn't attacked their village in many months and they were almost certain that the cowards had waved a white flag.

"There you go." She said happily as she tied a bandage around the mans arm. "Come back to me in a week and I'll check to see how your wound is doing." Sakura stood up and brushed the red dress she was wearing off.

"It's impossible to believe that you're Kabuto's sister." The man said. "You're just too kind."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. I wonder how I could possibly be related to my brother at times too." She turned to Ino. "Are you ready? Lord Orochimaru wants us to take care of the Shinobi that was battling Kabuto. I thought they would have taken him to the examine room to take a better look at his body." She shrugged and carried the medical supplies over to the body they were supposed to take care of.

As the girls approached the man, Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for the fallen Shinobi. His black clothing had been stained with blood from a wound her brother had inflicted in his ribs. The boys pale face was covered in sweat and his jet black hair stuck to his face. He must've died slowly and painfully.

"Hm...he's pretty hot..." Ino said with an impressed tone."Shame he's from the Fire Country."

"Ino, you find everyone to be 'hot'" Sakura bent down onto her knees and slipped into a pair of clean medical gloves. She placed two fingers on his neck, waited for only a moment and then whispered, "Ino...this one is alive."

"Are you serious? We have to tell Lord Orochimaru. He'll want to know straight away!" Ino dropped all of the medical supplies that were in her arms. The supplies scattered across the floor and the wraps had unrolled themselves.

"No..." She brought up the mans body. "Help me take him to my room."

"What? Sakura are you crazy? First off, he's a _Leaf-nin_. Our _enemy_, or have you forgotten about the war that's been going on since before we were born? Second, your brother. If Kabuto found out about he'd have a fit and not only will they kill the boy, you'd be killed for treason!"

"It's a stupid treason. I'm just helping someone." Sakura grunted, as she tried to carry the boy back to her home. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Ino puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "I don't want anything to do with this. Attractive boy or not."

"Please, he needs help." Sakura said with much frustration as she tried to hold the man and the medical supplies she would need in her arms. "I just need help getting him to my house. It's not far, you know that. You can leave straight after if you want."

She uncrossed her arms and took the medical supplies from Sakura's arms. "I'll help you, only until we get to your room. You're on your own from then."

They carries the Shinobi to Sakura's house with much difficulty and caution. The risk of being caught by Kabuto or being questioned by fellow Sound-nins were high. Only a few small children eyed them in fear as they saw the girls walk by. They didn't question though, only scurried back to their homes. Ino quickly made a quick run through the pathway they would walk to Sakura's bedroom. She checked it clear of Kabuto or anyone else who might be there so early in the morning. She waved her hand and called her over saying the coast was clear.

In her bedroom, Sakura laid the Shinobi on her bed and began to clear out a space in her large walk-in closet.

"You're keeping him in your _closet?_" Ino asked.

"It's the only place in my room Kabuto won't check. He'll be safe in here until his strength returns." She continued to remove scattered shoes, fallen clothing, and old boxes full of childhood memories.

"And what if this man dies in your room? Then what? Are you going to go up to Kabuto and say that you've been nursing an enemy back to health but he just happened to have died the other night?"

Sakura glared at her. "I...I have a plan...Can you hand me the extra pillows that are under my bed?" She reached out her hand and took the pillows from Ino and set them two beside each other then one on top of that. After that she quickly ran down the hall and grabbed several blankets. When she came back to her room, she saw the young Shinobi move in pain. "Ino, can you quickly go get a bowl of hot water and some more cloths while I set up his bed?"

Ino nodded and ran to get the needed items. Before she returned, Sakura had already moved the boy to his new bed and was cutting open his shirt with a pair of scissors. The boy continued to move in pain, making small noises of high discomfort. "Shh, it's alright..." Sakura would coo. "I'm here. I'm going to take care of you. Shh, shh...everything will be fine." She moved the boys arm and washed the blood and dirt on the mans ribs off. The wound was much deeper then she had expected it to be. Sakura placed special medical ointment on his rib and massaged it softly into his skin, then placed a gaw on the wound and carefully wrapped the finishing piece to the bandage around his entire torso. She put his arm back to his side and wiped away some of the sweat and blood from his face and mouth. "There you are...just wait a little while and you'll be healed." Sakura put a thin blanket over the man, turned off the light in her closet and left the door half open.

"Did he say anything?" Asked Ino, who was sitting on Sakura's bed where the boy had laid.

She shook her head. "No. He only made a few noises of pain. When he wakes I'll ask him who he is."

"What makes you sure that he will wake?"

"He's a fighter. I can tell." She smiled and removed her medical gloves.

Ino sighed and slapped her forehead. "Sakura, you're too nice! One day it's going to cost you deeply." She brought her hand away from her forehead and flipped her silky blonde hair. "He's the _enemy _for goodness sake!"

Sakura tossed the gloves away. "Calm down, Ino. Besides, if you were really in such a fuss about me caring for this man, you would have told my brother a long time ago." She smiled and grabbed her friends hand. "Come on. They'll want us to tend to the women for their grief."

For the next six hours, Sakura and Ino waited on many women who had lost their husband or lover in some form to the attack. Cries of hate and despisal escaped the lips of the women. They cursed at the village of Konoha and wished death upon the men so that their women could suffer as much as they were. Sakura paid little attention to the women's complaints. Her head was in another spot; her closet. The boy who was sleeping there. Who exactly was he and why was he left behind if he was alive? Did his village have plans to kill everyone in their village? Or just the guardian that surrounded their entrance. To her, he must have been a strong and powerful Shinobi. One that all the women in the village would adore and want to marry. Several times, Ino would snap at Sakura for not paying attention to the crying women as she drifted off and blushed as she thought of this mysterious ninja. She'd apologize and pay attention to the women for only a minute before drifting back to the Shinobi. Sakura couldn't figure out why she was doing it, the Shinobi wasn't all that attractive.

"What's with you today? You didn't pay attention to any of the women...you're not thinking about that _boy_ are you?" Ino said with her hands on her curved hips.

"Maybe...I'm just worried about his condition." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry, but can you visit the last woman by yourself? I just want to check on him." She quickly ran off with curious thoughts before Ino could reply.

Running as fast as her body would let her, Sakura mentally made a note to make it up to Ino sometime in the future. Maybe a girls time out, something nice like that. She turned the corner with a jolt and saw her brother walking down the road. _Kabuto! _Her mind screamed. _If he see's me without Ino he'll know I'm not attending to the women, he'll find out that I'm hiding something!_ It was at times like these were Sakura hated that she was born with pink hair. She was the only female in their village born with it and was easy to spot out because of so. Her tried to remain calm as she walked down the road like a normal villager, she didn't make any glances towards her brother and hoped because that, he wouldn't look back at her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura squinted her eyes and screamed in her head before turning around. "Yes?"

"I thought you were going to comfort the women with Ino? You can't be done so soon." Her brother laughed.

"I needed to go home, it's an emergency. You know..." She played up a highly embarrassed look which Kabuto understood.

"How was the meeting?" She asked. It was either now or later, when she'd be with that mysterious ninja.

"We're going to plan some form of an attack in one month." Her brother said proudly. "Lord Orochimaru has placed me in charge if he doesn't make it to the next meeting."

Sakura smiled. Kabuto always wanted to follow in their leaders footsteps. "Congradulations." She gave a small bow and excused herself to take care of her fake womanly needs.

Arriving at her house just a few short minutes later, Sakura kicked off her shoes and run up the many stairs it took to walk in order to get to her bedroom. She was quiet and highly cautious when she walked in. When she saw that it was safe, she put on a pair of medical gloves and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and cotton balls just in case a would had reopened or something needed to be cleaned. Carefully then, she opened her closet door. The man still appeared to be asleep. Her body slipped in gently between the crack in the door and the closet entrance. She was light on her feet and knew the area of her closet well that she didn't run into anything. With the door being open, there was enough light to see the boy clearly. She slowly began to remove the blanket over him and her eyes ran around his body for any wounds that would need treating.

The boy shifted his body weight and she pulled her hands away just to be safe. Before she knew it, a cold hand was around her neck and a kunai was pointed directly at her. Sakura gasped out and struggled to breath, squirming her body around in pain. The boys hand was shaking furiously which allowed bits of air to get into her. She struggled as the he tightened his grip and things became more dim of her. Sakura moved her hand along the floor of her closet and picked up a pillow and hit him over the head with it a few times before the boy let go. Sakura jumped back and lost her balance, causing her to land on her back in her clothes and shoes. "Don't be scared." She gasped out, catching her breath and pulling her body out from the clothes that fell on her. "I saved you...your village attacked mine and you were left for dead." She crawled slowly to the boy. "I'm going to take care of you."

The boy put down the kunai he pulled from his pants. He to, was breathing heavily. "Why?"

"Why?" She smiled sweetly sat in an innocent childs pose, almost forgetting that he nearly killed her. "Because I wasn't about to leave an injured body to rot in my village." Sakura glanced at the kunai and then grabbed it. "What is your name?"

He didn't reply.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She stuck out her hand. "A medical-ninja in training."

"Uchiha Sasuke." He finally said.

Sakura's eyes flickered. "Uchiha? From the Fire Countries most powerful clan? But, I heard that all the Uchiha's died when...when we attacked Konohagakure a few years ago."

"I managed to escape." Sasuke replied stiffly and studied the closet he was now living in. "Where am I?"

"My closet. It's the safest place for you to be until you recover from your wound." Sakura picked up the bottle of alcohol she had dropped when he began choking her. "Here, it looks like your wound opened up from all your moving. Let me take care of it." She held out her hand to him and smiled once more. "I promise I won't hurt you. Just lie back down and I'll take care of that wound. Then, if you feel like it, I'll bring you something to eat."

Sasuke thought on it for a few seconds before laying back down onto the 'bed' she had prepared for him. She parted away the cloth and bandages that covered up his injury and softly took care of the wound. As she aided him, she noticed that now he didn't wince or move and make noises of pain. If the truth was ever to be told, the young Shinobi enjoyed having the womans hands dance across his flesh and tend to his pain. In the lighting, he told himself that for a woman born in Otogakure, she was highly gorgeous with her pink hair and what appeared to be grey eyes. Maybe he was mistaken, when she moved they would jump from blue to green. Oh, it wasn't like her eye color was important anyway he decided, besides, she _was_ an enemy and he was her prisoner in this closet. It would be at least a week before she could move again, which gave her the strong advantage.

"Alright, there you go. Try not to move around so much and they won't open up again." Sakura stood up and removed her gloves. "I'll be right back with something for you to eat." She stopped at the door way. "Is there anything you're allergic to?"

"No."

Sakura smiled. "Alright. I'll be back soon."

While Sasuke waited in the closet for Sakura to return he took the time to gather as much information about this woman as he could. From the contents of her closet she seemed to be an optimistic woman. One wall was full of clothing and shoes, most of them red or black. A few boxes filled a few empty spaces and were labeled with a dark marker. Books lined up another wall, most of them tattered from too many readings and a ton of photos with her and miscellaneous people. No where were there traces of plans or plots for an attack on his own village. She must've been just a simple villager with no importance.

"I hope you like Rice Balls!" She chirped. "With it just being my brother and I, there never is much food to eat." Sakura sat down beside him and supported his body up while she fed him the rice. "After you finish eating, you'll probably want to take a bath. My cleaning isn't the best as you can tell...when you want to take one, let me know and I'll assist you."

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows as he chewed on the rice grains.

"I mean...assist you as in guide you to the bathroom so my brother doesn't catch you!" Sakura quickly added, shaking her head from side to side at a fast pace. "My brother is the right-hand man of our...boss...it's always been his dream to follow in his footsteps."

His eyebrow remained raised as he continued to eat with her help.

She smiled and held a glass of water up to his mouth. "Sorry. You just woke up from a terrible battle. I'm sure a girl rambling on is the last thing you'll want to hear about."

"Hn..."

She pursed her lips together and set down the now empty plate where the rice balls had once been. She brushed her hands together and stood up. "I'll prepare your bath now. It's the safest time of the day to bathe."

"Hn..."

Sakura raised one of her own pink eyebrows. "Is that all you ever say?" When he didn't reply, she laughed. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

From a fair distance, he heard the bath water running at a loud and fast pace. She must've let if fill up full-way, seeing as how long she was away. When the water stop, Sakura returned and held him up, walking him to the near bathroom.

"Do you think you can remove your clothing by yourself?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's good. Um...well...soap is there of course. And a towel is to your right...just call for me if you need assistance." She said biting her bottom lip every few words, her face turning into a very pale pink as she spoke. "I also took some of my brothers old clothes for you to wear...if they don't fit I'll be able to get some different ones."

The Uchiha looked at the kind Kunoichi, then glanced at the old clothing. "They should be fine."

"That's good...well...just call me if you need anything." She bowed her head then excused herself from him, sitting just on the other side of the bathroom door. When she heard Sasuke slip into the bath water her heart began to pound and her inner thoughts began to debate. _Ino's right. He's an enemy ninja, and you're letting him use your personal bathroom too. He's wounded though, and he doesn't know his way around the village. He wouldn't be able to escape or hurt you even if he wanted to. He's so quiet...do you think he's a spy? No no..._Sakura glanced at her wrist. It was now three in the afternoon, her brother wouldn't be home for another two hours. She tilted her head back and leaned it against the door. _Maybe they are right; you are too kind_. Sakura smiled. It didn't have to be so bad, she had _him_ prisinor.

* * *

Author's notes - (Bangs head on desk) Omg...this chapter took me _forever_ to write! I've only seen the movie a million times, so I thought this would be easy. It's probably the process of my family moving. (Which means my updates will be very slow during the summer time.) Either way, I gave you Sakura and they are together, not to mention she's already seen him shirtless. I. Hate. This. Chapter. A lot. So honestly it's request time where anything you'd like to see in the story goes into the review, lol, it shows how dead on idea's I am.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - Nothing much to say for this chapter...It's a little hard to write this story due to the move and my three other series...curse me for thinking I could do it, lol. I had at least three writers blocks for this chapter and had to work my way to certain parts without rushing or doing a play-by-play from the move it is based on. Aiee...

* * *

After hearing a few splashes of water and the sound of something slipping through a drain, Sakura stood up and grabbed fresh bandages to put back on Sasuke when he was finished getting ready. 

She waited patiently outside the door and grew slightly impatient fast when he wasn't out in a short period of time. She tapped on the door and opened it a crack. "Sasuke, are you done?"

"Almost..." Came his cool reply.

"Do the clothes fit properly?" Sakura asked, and closed the door again.

"They're a little big, but they fit fine."

Waiting just a little bit longer, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom. Hair just a little wet and skin clear of dirt and dried blood. Her brothers clothing looked slightly dorky on him. Plum colored clothing didn't look best on him.

"I'll wrap your wounds now." She held up the medical supplies. "You wouldn't want them to reopen."

Sasuke looked at her medical supplies then up at her face. "You had extra material in your cabinet. I wrapped my own wounds."

Sakura frowned, in disbelief that he had just rummaged through her things, and ran some fingers through her hair in embarrassment. "Oh..." She slipped her body past Sasuke's and dropped the extra supplies over her counter. "Well...are you thirsty?"

"No."

"Do you want to go lie back down? It'll be better for your wounds." She suggested, grabbing him around the waist for him to keep balance. "I'll bring you some more to eat if you'd like."

"I'd like something to drink...please."

After Sakura had taken him back to her bedroom, and he was back in the closet with more pillows and blankets for comfort, she came up with two glasses of water and a lemon slice hanging from the end of one. She sat down next to him and presented the water to him and helped him lift the heavy glass when he first went to drink it.

"After you escaped the attack that was upon your village, and your family had died...did you wander the streets?" She asked curiously, noticing his thin build.

"No...someone took me in."

Sakura smiled. "A family friend?"

"I suppose..."

"You know...my brother isn't really my brother..." She glanced over at a small photograph of her and her brother on a warm summers day. "I don't know what happened to my parents...I was very young when they died. Kabuto, my brother, told me that our father, who also adopted my brother, chose to adopt me after Otokage told him that my parents had died. My adoptive father was killed by a Fire Country Shinobi six years after my adoption." Sakura brought her knees to her chest and smiled. "Tell me about the person who took you in. What is he like?"

Sasuke breathed deeply and exhaled in a sigh. "He's the most powerful man in Konohagakure, he even surpasses the Hokage..." Sasuke paused and took a small sip of water. "He is a widower after your people murdered his wife and unborn child. After he saved me, he took in another boy and myself into his home and raised us as his own..."

"He sounds like a wonderful person." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded his head and took another drink from the cup she had given him. "In a way...he's like a father..."

Giggles filled the room and Sakura had a stupid smile on her face. "That's so sweet that you both view each other as father and son."

Sasuke looked away. "I suppose..."

The sound of a door opening from downstairs startled Sakura and she jumped, dropping her glass and quickly pushing everything into her closet before closing the door. "He shouldn't be home yet!" She panicked. "Just hang in here for a little while. Hopefully he won't question my wet clothes!"

He waited in silence for ten minutes before two set of footsteps made it's way up her stairs and into her room. Sasuke cursed himself for giving her his weapon. If Kabuto tried to kill him, he'd be defenseless and Sakura would be more likely to protect her brother then an enemy ninja. Mumbles came from the other side of the closet door and Sasuke grabbed one of Sakura's heals for a weapon. When she opened the door he saw Sakura standing next to a blonde girl.

"Sasuke...this is Ino...my friend. She helped me bring you here."

The blonde girl looked at Sasuke with disprovel and flipped her long hair. "Sakura, Kabuto will be home any minute."

"I know...but...he'll only be here until he gets better. Then he'll go back to Konohagakure." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "You...haven't said a word, right?"

Ino shook her head. "No. And I never will. It's like treason, Sakura."

Sakura bowed her head. "Call it what you must..."

* * *

In Konohagakure, the celebration had already started and it was to no one's surprise that Kakashi had arrived late. 

While others in the village wore bright colors, he wore a black outfit that they would only wear to funerals. Others danced, ate, and chatted happily with the other villagers that didn't go. A few of the men told played-up versions of the stories in hope of impressing them and causing them to finally go out with them. Kakashi sat near the exit of the party and only drank a small portion of wine. He did his best to ignore the happy couples and father/son bonding's that were going on there. He watched with slight envy as he saw Naruto's arms wrap around Hyuuga Hinata's waist as he leaned in to kiss her deeply. Kakashi was happy that Naruto had finally found someone to be with, but at this moment, he didn't really care that much. Even watching Iruka, (who he was constantly pushing to finally admit his feelings to a girl) and Anko flirting outrageously bothered him.

Kakashi rubbed his temples several times during the party and thoughts of Rin and Sasuke kept running through his mind. He wondered about the child Rin was carrying; was it to be a son or a daughter? Guilt had overcome him has the thoughts continued. If he pushed Rin to follow him when he tried to rescue get away with the children, instead of agreeing with her quickly on her will to stay to gather some weapons to take to the Shinobi, she would be sitting next to him in her usual cheerful mood. And Sasuke, how was he supposed to prevent this? Sasuke had been driven by revenge and that was what caused his downfall, would a lesson on revenge not being the answer been the thing that would have kept him alive?

_He's with his family now.._._in Heaven he'll be able to make up for all those lost years with Fugaku and Mikoto. _He watched as Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek and laugh as she turned a deep cherry red from blushing so hard. _Naruto...I thought you'd be at least in some depression with his death. Or is Hinata one way to make the pain ease?_

"Try to show some happiness, Kakashi!" A dark-toned man with a bowl haircut and large fuzzy eyebrows said. "It's a time of celebration. There's plenty to celebrate!"

Kakashi blinked his eyes and turned his head to the man. "Sorry, Gai, did you say something?"

The man named Gai groaned and looked away.

His eyes drifted away from Gai's back and through the many cheerful people in the village. The atmosphere wasn't making him feel better and he was sure that seeing Sasuke's freshly carved name into the KIA stone wasn't going to help anymore. At least the atmosphere there was more to his current mood. Dark, lonely, chilling, and depressed. The stone had his best friends name on it, and a few feet from there was Rin's grave. If he was to go to the stone again he'd be visiting three people at a time and would have a better excuse of why it took him so long to be at a certain place.

Being with Rin, Sasuke, and Obito was more important to him anyway.

* * *

Over the next week and a half, Sasuke had only been let out of Sakura's closet to use the restroom or to assist her when Kabuto was gone and she was preparing something for him to eat. He didn't comment about the way her house looked, but studied everything his eyes came across. During the time she was with him, Sakura had noticeably flirted with Sasuke during the week and to his surprise, he had flirted back. Visits from Ino had only happened twice since she first saw him and refused to bring the subject of the enemy who lived in her closet. From what she had told him, Sakura was very good at lying to her brother, and claimed that the reasons behind her long days at home without any other social contact, was because she was depressed from the attack from Konoha. A lie her brother believed and took pity on her for. 

"I have another question!" Sakura said happily. In the past five days she had began to ask him more and more questions and he freely answered as long as she gave him a reply.

"Hn?"

She bit her lip for a brief second then blushed. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke was stunned from her question and eyed her suspiciously. "No...and I've never dated anyone before."

"Neither have I..." It was nice to finally meet someone in their late teens who had not yet dated. Ino had already dated seven men since her sixteenth birthday. She saw it was nothing, but Sakura was stunned and amazed that she had dated _seven_ men. Kabuto had already been with many women himself, even having sexual intercourse with two of them. "I'm guessing your friends tease you for that."

"Just one..."

Sakura clicked her tongue and sighed. "So...are you just waiting to find the right woman, then?"

"I suppose that could be part of it."

"What do you want her to be like?" She asked, moving her body to a more comfortable position.

He adjusted his own body and shrugged. "Like my mother, I suppose. Smart, beautiful, and talented."

"Was your family very close before the murder?"

Sasuke was silence for a few seconds and turned his head to the side. "No..."

"Oh..." She twirled a piece of her long hair and glanced at the clock. "Kabuto will be home soon. I'll be back in a couple hours with dinner." Sakura stood up, smoothed out her dress and gave her usual cheerful and bright smile before shutting the closet door nearly all the way.

Downstairs, she had barely made it when her brother came walking through the door with a large smile upon his face.

"How was the meeting, Kabuto?" Sakura asked shortly after he settled down.

Kabuto smiled. "We have the perfect plan to finally destroy Konoha. You'll be playing the most important role of all, Sakura."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to one side. "And what would I be doing?"

Her brothers smile grew. "We're going to give you to Konohagakure's strongest Shinobi, Hatake Kakashi, as a 'peace offering'. After the marriage and things have calmed down, I will come for a visit with Lord Orochimaru and bring our strongest Shinobi and attack the village in the night, leaving no survivours!"

Sakura's eyes were wide and her face and faded to a pale shade of pink. "You're...going to give me away?" She stood up, not being able to believe what he had told her. "Kabuto, I'm your _sister_! You're going to give me to this Kakashi man at the age of seventeen?"

"It's for Otogakure, Sakura. You'd rather have this village under constant attack by the Konoha scum then keep your innocence for a few more years?" He quickly snapped. "Lord Orochimaru has agreed with this is the perfect plan to take Konohagakure down. Be thankful that it is you who is going to be a part of this."

"But Kabuto..." Sakura mumbled, tears forming in her green eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with another..."

* * *

"Naruto?" Kakashi said, stunned, when he opened his door to see the blonde standing in front of him with a upset expression. It was rare to see Naruto over at his house since he moved into his own. 

"Kakashi-Sensei. I know you're depressed because of Sasuke." He looked up and held out a small book. "So, Jiraiya and I have decided to give you the new book to your collection before it comes out."

"Thank you, Naruto." Kakashi smiled and took the book from his hands. R-rated novels were one thing he was hardly allowed to read around Rin and after her death, he had taken a custom to carrying one with him everywhere he went. "Are you taking it hard yourself?"

Naruto shrugged. "Hinata has been helping me with the loss. Shikamaru and Neji have also done their job to help. Sasuke's only been dead for a week, but I feel like it's been only a day. Do people feel that way after the death of a friend?"

"Each person takes death differently." Kakashi began to flip through the new novel. "When my friend, Obito, died, every time I looked at the clock it had only moved a minute or less when it felt like I had been sitting there for hours. Rin's death...each day felt like an eternity...and with Sasuke...it seems like time is standing still again."

Loud footsteps made their way over to Kakashi's house and in no time, they could see Iruka outside the door.

"Kakashi, we received word from Otogakure!" Iruka cried, waving a sheet of paper in the air. "Lord Hokage is going to read it to the village's Jounin and Chuunin. I think we're set for another big battle."

"A message?" Kakashi's attention was drawn away from the book he was reading and was given to Iruka. He quickly followed Iruka to the Community building where all the Jounins and Chuunins over the age of fifteen sat aline. He quickly took a seat beside Anko, who was looking anxious about the contents of the paper.

The Hokage stood in front of them. The paper held after clearing his throat, began to explain why he had ordered everyone to come here. "As most of you know, I've brought you were because of the letter that Otogakure has recently sent us. It says that the leader of Otogakure, Orochimaru, is offering his most woman, Haruno Sakura, to our villages finest fighter, Hatake Kakashi, as a peace offering." The Hokage looked up and saw Kakashi's dumbstruck face. Before murmur could erupt, he continued. "They will bring Sakura to Konoha in three weeks for the marriage and peace-treaty signing." He folded up the letter and smiled. "Well Kakashi, it looks like you'll finally be able to fill the emptiness in your heart."

"Wait a second!" A ninja cried. "Who says Kakashi is the strongest among us?!"

"My wife died too, why should Kakashi be the one to get her?" Another yelled.

Kakashi himself was still stunned from the news and was unsure of what to say.

"Congratulations, let's hope she's a real looker for being from the Sound." Asuma joked, patting Kakashi hard on the back, knocking the wind out of him. "Lord Hokage is right; this is the perfect thing to fill the hole in your heart from Rin."

Kurenai nodded and Iruka and Anko wore idiotic smiles on their faces.

"Otogakure has decided on who will marry Sakura. That is final." The Hokage said sternly, silencing the angry men.

Kakashi blinked his eyes. The idea of marrying a woman from Otogakure didn't sound that bad. It would bring peace to the country and he'd finally feel the love of a woman again. Hopefully she would be as near as beautiful as Rin was. The girl was most likely forced to be a peace offering and Kakashi was already understanding if the girl was shy, scared, or wanted nothing to do with him for the first several weeks of their marriage. "I can't wait to meet her." He said, smiling back at his friends.

* * *

Author's notes - Hm, actually, I'm warming up to this story. I actually liked the way the second part to it came out. There's isn't much to say really...no big twists or turns...I feel like it's being just a little rushed, but I'll be able to slow it down thankfully in chapter four with what happens in there. I also deeply apologize for how short this chapter is. 

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Discliamer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - Thankfully, unlike the last chapter, this didn't take me a whole month to wright. The ideas for this chapter came flooding in faster and faster and after I re-watched the movie, I was able to get a new turn for ideas. I was amazed how many of you PM'd me and left in reviews for me to write a lemon! Lol. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Three hours after being given the news that Sakura was to wed this mysterious man named 'Hatake Kakashi', she returned to her bedroom with Sasuke's dinner. It wasn't as nicely prepared as the first few weeks worth of meals she had given him, but it was better then nothing. A simple bowel of rice and water was the meal for tonight. She didn't feel like cooking anything extra.

"Here's your supper..." She said in a low voice, handing him the tray and a flashlight so he'd be able to see if she'd have to shut the door while he was still eating. "I know it's early, but I'm going to sleep now." Sakura handed Sasuke an extra blanket. "It's chilly outside, so just in case, here's another blanket for you to keep warm...Good night."

Sasuke didn't touch his supper and stared at Sakura. Noticing immediately her depressed and crushed face. "You're depressed..." He pointed out.

"No...tired. There's a difference." She said a little to fast.

"Your brother gave you news..." There was no point to hide anything from Sasuke. Only a few weeks, and he was able to tell so much about her. "News that affects you more then it will anyone else."

Sakura shook her head in denial. "No. I'm tired and that's all there is to it." She stood up and closed her closet door. Tears streamed down her face from frustration as she changed into her pajamas. What if Sasuke wasn't well enough to leave by the time Kabuto wanted to send her away? After she finished putting on her clothing, combed her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. She had heard of this Kakashi man she was supposed to marry. Strong. Handsome. Every woman's fantasy for an ideal man. Sakura gagged at the thought of him. Hatake Kakashi didn't interest her in the least bit.

"Stupid Kabuto...stupid Kakashi..." She muttered under her breath.

After tying back her hair, Sakura climbed into bed, with no luck at getting to sleep. Thoughts of her fiancee' crossed her mind. What if he was ugly? Too old? Already married? What if he wanted a child? _What if he wanted a child_?! Would he respect the fact that she wanted to stay a Virgin until at least her twenties? No, he was a man. Men could care less about a women emotions. She didn't want to lose her virginity so young! She didn't want to undergo childbirth while others her age were still so innocent. Sakura didn't even want to be with a man who was more then likely twice her age.

Hours had slipped by and Sakura had not fallen asleep nor did she feel tired at all. The clock besides her read ten o'clock. She groaned and pushed a pillow onto her face. Time was going too slow for her own liking. "This is stupid..." She mumbled to herself, putting a pillow on top of her head. "I should get a say in this..."

Back in Sakura's closet, Sasuke had finished eating the rice she gave him and pushed the tray to the door for her to get in the morning. Like every night, Sasuke shifted his body around and rummaged through a few of the boxes in Sakura's closet. Had gone through most of them through the past few weeks and had only two left. One box had read _Secrets_ and the other reading _Sakura age seventeen_. The box titled as 'Secret' intrigued him. He pulled the box to his side and he quietly opened it.

Inside where a few old items and several sheets of papers. The box wasn't that much larger then a shoe box and the title of the box was fitting. He picked up a photograph that was among many. Sakura was standing next to her brother. Both were grinning proudly as a tall and pasty-skinned looking man stood behind them. Orochimaru. He flipped the photo over and on the back it read _Kabuto, Lord Orochimaru, and I. Kabuto at his first day for working for Lord Orochimaru._ Sasuke exhaled and clenched the photo in his hand while he dug throughout the box a bit more.

So far, Sakura had lied to him about what her brother did. He was working underneath Orochimaru which gave her one of the closest connections available for a simple med-nin. Sasuke knew that if he was found out, Orochimaru would most likely put Sakura to death for treason. She was pulling something risky out underneath her Lord's nose.

He put the picture down and continued to go through her box of no longer secrets.

Digging through it some more, he found less important items. A old diary, which had been locked and the key was no where to be found. Papers from Ino which held gossip about attacks and boys, and a elegant bottle of perfume.

The perfume bottle was only missing a quarter of it's contents and it's soft blue glass bottle had hardly any look of age on it. He squeezed the tip of the bottles cord, which caused the perfume exit from. The scent was unique and caused Sasuke to gag slightly at the smell. This 'ocean mist' scent was less then pleasing to his senses. He shook his head and set the bottle down from discomfort and continued looking through the box.

Sakura's bed made a noise that was heard when she usually got up from it.

Quickly he put the items back into the box and jammed the lid onto it before she opened the door.

"I thought I'd take your tray. I didn't want you sleeping with dirty..." She stopped her sentence and sniffed the air. "Ocean Mist...my perfume..." Sakura's head whipped down and around to Sasuke. "My perfume...the only thing I have left of my mother, why can I smell it in here?"

Sasuke blinked his eyes slowly and acted as if he didn't know what was going on.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room and when she saw her box of secrets at a tilted angle instead of straight with the other boxes, her mind exploded. Sasuke didn't trust her at all. He had been snooping through who-knows-how-many boxes that were of her personal life. She clenched her hands into fists. "You don't trust me, and you believe that going through my things will help?"

Sasuke remained calm and silent.

Instead of lashing out like he expected, Sakura took a few deep breathes. "Sasuke..." She said through gritted teeth. She then exhaled and her face turned red around the eyes. "I suggest you hurry and get better, and when I send you back to Konohagakure, do not tell anyone what you saw in that box. You should be thankful that I'm not going to report you..." She slammed the closet door and began muttering to herself on the other side of the door.

Sasuke felt a rush of relief in himself after she shut the door. Regret of pushing the perfume was mild and he fell asleep without any other thoughts or words to it.

* * *

From his reflection in a window, Kakashi tried to brush his hair by running his fingers through it. His long white hair that sat up on his head looked a little messy, he didn't take much care of it anymore since Rin stopped asking him to and with his marriage only two weeks away, he had to start picking himself up.

"I'm sure Sakura will think you look fine." Iruka said, chuckling at Kakashi's attempt. "Everyone else thinks you do."

Kakashi smiled and quickly finished his hair. "Rin always made me brush my hair each morning...I figured Sakura would like me to do the same."

"Sakura might be the opposite of Rin for all we know." Iruka crossed his arms over one another and smiled at Kakashi's attempts. "I wouldn't worry until I met the girl and found out more about her personality and what she likes. Even then I wouldn't change myself up all that much."

He smirked. "Since when did you become an expert? You've only had one girlfriend so far from what I can tell."

Iruka blushed and looked at the ground. "It just took me a little longer to find the right woman..."

Kakashi chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Things are working out then, I assume?"

"Yes...She has a lot more fire then I thought..."

"Already? Iruka, I thought you'd wait." He smirked.

"No! Nothing like that has ever happened yet!" Iruka's blush grew as he stammered. "Anko just has a little more fire then I thought..." He scratched the back of his head. "I promised I'd be taking her out tonight anyway...I'll see you tomorrow, Kakashi." He bowed and quickly ran down the street to prepare.

Kakashi shook his head and headed back to his house after picking up a few things for dinner. It was getting late and he wasn't much up for cooking.

Kakashi walked into his house and kicked off his shoes. He had to stop doing that, it left several black marks on the wall and it was starting to bother him. He changed his clothes slowly and pulled out his novel from Naruto. Concentrating on reading the book was difficult tonight. Thoughts of Sasuke were bothering him again and again. His eyes drifted up to the side and on his windowsill were three photos. One of him, Rin, and Obito in their youth. Another of his wedding day, and the third of himself with Sasuke and Naruto on either side of him. Kakashi laid down on his bed and put the book over his face to cover his eyes, where a memory of Sasuke then filled his thoughts.

"Where are my parents? Did they make it out alive?" A younger Sasuke said with tears in his eyes. "They made it out didn't they? I can't find them..."

"I'm sorry...but they couldn't make it out. Your mother was trapped within the fire and your father was murdered trying to protect one of the others." Kakashi had placed his arm on the boys tiny shoulder. "They're dead, Sasuke."

Sasuke's large black eyes was now overflown with tears and they began to stream down his face. "You're lying Kakashi-Sensei! My father wouldn't die from some Shinobi from the Sound! He's an Uchiha! It'd take more then that to kill him!" His tiny hands were curled into fists and shaking from anger.

"My wife was in there with your mother too, Sasuke..." He knelt down to the boys height. "She and my unborn child died with your parents." Kakashi slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and held him close. "You and Naruto are going to be living with me now...We're going to be our own family now."

Sasuke sniffled and breathed heavy. "I vow to avenge my parents...I'll kill the leader of Otogakure and revenge all those who died that night!" His voice was cold and determined. A tone a young child wasn't supposed to have. "I'll train under you...and become strong enough."

Kakashi pulled the book off of his face and set it onto the windowsill. Memories of Sasuke had been flashing before him when he was alone, once or twice he had tried to tell the Hokage, but how was he to explain that he was having memories from the past about a boy who wasn't even his son.

Without finishing his book or eating any supper, Kakashi got under the covers of his bed and went tried to go sleep.

"I don't like sweets..." Sasuke looked away from the ice cream that was being offered to him.

"Just one lick?" Kakashi pushed the cone closer to his face. "It's very good. Vanilla isn't as sugary as chocolate, right, Naruto?" He glanced back over to the blonde who was happily licking a chocolate cone. "If you don't want Vanilla or Chocolate, I can give you Strawberry."

"I don't like sweets." The boy said again.

Kakashi sighed and handed the other cone to Naruto. "Here, Sasuke won't finish his..."

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said happily, taking the Vanilla cone from his hands.

"Would you like some Natto?" Kakashi then offered.

Sasuke shook his head. "I hate Natto..."

Over those years of having Sasuke and Naruto lived with him he learned about two different personalities. Naruto was one who loved to get attention and loved to be the center of attention in a less-cocky way. He was outgoing, highly optimistic and was determined to win at everything he ever did (which ended up with several losses.) Sasuke was another who enjoyed to be in solitude. Alone. And was happy just that way. He didn't seek attention in anyway and with his natural talent from his blood, there was no need to. Sasuke was determined just as much as Naruto, which was the few things the two shared in common.

Kakashi rolled around in his bed. He hated nights like this. Where memories took over and controlled the night.

* * *

Sakura arrived to receive Sasuke's try and bring him breakfast late the next day. He noticed she was still upset about the perfume and spoke very little to him. He noticed that she had chopped off most of her hair. When it was once flowing down to her hips, it was now short and cut chin-length. Sasuke didn't compliment her, and she never made hints about it. He noticed in the meals she gave him she was showing little care in it. A simple bowl of rice with teriyaki ship, pork, or beef on the side was all he was given.

"I'll be gone in two days." Sasuke said to her as she set down his meal on the fourth day of the bitterness between them. "My wound is almost completely healed."

"That's good..." She whispered.

"And...I apologize."

He could tell that Sakura was an easily forgiving person, and it was confirmed that she was when she smiled and hugged him after his simple apology was spoken out. She then forgot about the perfume and checked in on his wounds. A scar was now starting to form around the edges of the wound.

"Kabuto _still_ doesn't suspect a thing." She wrapped his wound back up. "He believes I'm just upset about the we---way things have been working out." Sakura quickly stumbled her last few words together.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It happened the night you found me rummaging through your things, didn't it? The news you received."

"How did you know it was news?" She said, puzzled.

"Why else would you be in a foul mood unless you were given news." He said in a bored tone of voice. "What did you find out?"

Sakura curled her hands up into small fists. "I have an arranged marriage with a man from Konohagakure...We're going to bring peace between our villages...that's what my marriage to this man is. I've never even met or heard of this man...Kabuto tells me that he is strong...One of the finest in the village. The only one who Orochimaru finds fitting and worthy enough to give my body too. At least that's what Kabuto tells me."

"So you cut your hair for a sense of revelation in a sort?" He eyed her short hair as she brushed it back with her fingers. "The things you do to your body are the only things you have control over now."

"Yes..." She grabbed onto a small bunch. "It needed to be cut anyway..." Sakura sighed and stood up. "Knowing you, you'll want to be alone now. I'll leave the door open so you have some light. I won't be far. Just at my desk on the other end of the bedroom. Kabuto is out at another important meeting and it will be a while before Ino shows up." She took the tray of dirty dishes and gave Sasuke a smile. "Maybe I'll take you outside today..."

As Sakura made her way out of the door, she felt Sasuke's cold hand wrap around her wrist and pull her down to his height. The dishes fell to the floor and made a loud noise. She wasn't up for any form of a fight and went down to her knees at his will. She blinked her eyes with confusion and before she could speak, his lips were pressed firmly against hers.

She pulled her lips away from his for a moment and blinked at him. He blinked back at her before her arms were wrapped around his body and she was kissing him passionately.

Clothing was then stripped from the two and their bodies moved around violently to adjust, and after Sakura and kicked her closet door closed with her foot, the two were completely nude. Love making was followed. It was obvious to both that the other was nervous and Sasuke spent several long seconds hovering his body over Sakura's before any movement was made.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked quietly, feeling numb in legs. Sasuke wasn't sure if he himself was ready for this.

Sakura bit her lip. Feelings for Sasuke had developed over the past month and a half, and as much as she wanted to stay a virgin until she was married, she couldn't help but have a secret lust inside of her that was constantly yearning for him. "Yes..." She whispered back to him. Not mentioning that she'd rather have him take her then an older man.

He exhaled slowly and kissed her neck softly as he entered her body.

* * *

Waking up early the next morning, Kakashi prepared himself a small breakfast before heading out the Hokage's office. A meeting Lord Hokage had been requested by him earlier that week and it was only now that Kakashi had finally agreed to see him.

"You wanted to see, Lord Hokage. I apologize for putting off our meeting for so long." Kakashi said in a low bow.

"Kakashi, I'm worried about your behaviour." The Hokage said in his usual confidant voice. "You get this way whenever someone close to dies...I was hardly surprised at the death of Rin and Obito. But Sasuke?"

Kakashi lifted up his head. "Is like a son to me. He and Naruto were cared for as if they were my own."

"I see...and do you feel anything towards your marriage? Does that not make you want to go back to your more bright self?"

"I'm a little nervous about my wedding to Sakura. Then again, I was the same way when I was about to marry Rin. I'm trying to improve my attitude, Lord Hokage, I really am. The loss of yet another person close to me makes me not want to live anymore. That is all." Kakashi spoke slowly for the elder.

The Hokage pulled out a pipe from his mouth and exhaled the smoke from inside his mouth before putting it back in. "You have plenty to live for, Kakashi. Remember Naruto and all of your students and friends. This entire village is worth living for. And with your marriage to Sakura, our village will finally find the peace we've been longing for, for twenty years."

Kakashi lowered his head again. "Yes, Lord Hokage. I understand." He stood up. "Sakura...she'll be arriving in four days, won't she?"

The Hokage nodded. "She'll be bringing a friend along with her. A woman roughly around her age to keep her company. Yamanaka Ino, I believe is the womans name."

"She'll need a friend." Kakashi said. "I'll have Hinata and Tenten aid to Sakura and Ino when they feel lost. I'm sure the girls will gladly be kind enough to show them around."

"Kakashi, also remember that Sakura has just turned seventeen. Innocence is still something high among the girl and be gentle with her emotions. Do not rush adultery nor anything else with her. It will take time for Sakura to adjust to this country." The Hokage added in a last note.

Once more, Kakashi bowed his head. "I understand that she'll want time...I'm looking forward to meeting her even more as the days go by."

Kakashi excused himself from the Hokage's presence and walked down the streets of Konohagakure. Naruto was treating a cherry red Hinata to ice cream, laughing and flirting stopped instantly when Kakashi walked by. Silence was given between the two until Kakashi was out of Naruto's sight.

"N-Naruto...what's wrong?" Squeaked Hinata.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing...Kakashi-Sensei just looks more troubled then usual today."

* * *

Author's notes - Whew! What a tough chapter to write (mainly those father/son moments in Kakashi's memories) Now, I know people might think it's 'rushed' but remember, there is still _so_ much more left to happen between our lovely couple (soon to be couples). I'm loving the way this story is coming out, though it's not as good as Model Behaviour, I'm so deeply proud of it! (Though some parts make me think 'why the heck did I write this?' lol.)

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - Whew, the move is taking a toll on my writing and it's just a little difficult to concentrate, but I promise I'll be updating as soon as I have the chance for my stories. Okay! So with much delay and apology I give you chapter five!

* * *

Sakura exhaled and rolled onto her back. "That was..." She gasped out and tried to think of a word to describe the actions that had just taken place. "...amazing." Her mind was settled onto one topic and she had almost forgotten that she was going to be married in just a few more days. It didn't come to her at all that she had just given up her innocence for a Shinobi of the Leaf village. 

Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head back onto the pillow. He slowly began to catch his breath and wiped drops of sweat away from his forehead. "You know that you can't undo what we just did."

"I know..." She quickly said, bringing up one of the many blankets to cover her chest. "I'm not going to regret this."

"Then why cover up?" He asked.

She pushed the blanket down and turned a light shade of pink from embarrassment. "Will you forget about me when you return?" She then asked in a serious tone.

"I'll see you in four days." Sasuke had missed her point.

"No, I mean, will you forget about what we have after I'm married, and move on to another?" Sakura wished she still had the blanket covering her up. This topic and the cool air was too uncomfortable on her body.

Sasuke looked at her green eyes. He didn't blink or look away when he gave his answer. "No. I'll never forget."

"Thank you..." She mumbled.

After kissing Sasuke gently on the forehead Sakura showered and changed into clean clothes, Sasuke went in shortly after she got out and was waited on by Sakura. He was taking a long time to change his clothing again and it slightly annoyed her that he did this. She sighed in frustration for him taking so long.

"Sakura!" Ino rushed into her bedroom, frantic, scared, and breathing heavy from running.

"Ino! What's wrong?" Sakura jumped up, startled and rushed over to her friend.

Ino breathed fast as she tried to explain what was wrong. "Kabuto, he knows that Sasuke is alive and in the village!"

"What?" Her green eyes grew twice their size and her body felt as cold as the day she was given the news of her marriage. "How?"

"I don't know. I didn't say anything, I swear. You have to get him out of here though. Kabuto has sent all of the village ANBU to find him! Sakura, if you want him to make it out of here, you'll need to leave now!"

Sakura quickly ran across her bedroom and to the bathroom door. She banged on it loudly and was shaking with fear. "Sasuke! They found out you're alive! Hurry, I'll take you half way to Konoha."

Sasuke didn't haste. He followed every order Sakura had given to get him out alive and listened to her directions on how to get outside the gates from the basement. They went through this part together for 'safety' reasons, Sakura said as she guided him through the house.

Ino had been left upstairs and was told by Sakura that if Kabuto asked for her, that she was out in the forest gathering medical herbs. She knew that would be the only place Kabuto would not go and it was a highly believable story.

"My father and Orochimaru built this house long before even Kabuto was born...it leads out right into the forest and it cuts the risk of being caught and eleven minutes off of our escape."

Running throughout the underground tunnel was easy for them, outside was more difficult with enemies in clear view. Sasuke followed each order Sakura gave and the two of them made it out of Otogakure's ring in safety.

"This is as far as I can take you." Sakura stopped on a large tree branch and began to catch her breath. "Your village is about an hour away...just keep going straight...I'll be able to hold them off for only so long, so please don't make haste about leaving." Sakura blushed and wrapped her arms tightly around Sasuke. "I love you..."

"I know..." He leaned in and kissed her slowly.

She pulled away from him before the kiss could become any deeper. "Go! I will see in a few days. Go." She pushed his body away from hers and watched with a numb feeling as he jumped throughout the trees.

When the time felt right, Sakura returned to the village with a small handful of herbs.

"Sakura, there you are! An Leaf-nin was here the entire time." Kabuto said in a worried and infuriated tone. "He could have figured out about our plan. Did you see him?! He's out of the village now and I'm sure you would have crossed paths."

"No..." She looked back. "I didn't even know an enemy had lived."

* * *

"Oi, Kakashi-Sensei. If it's that bad, why don't you ask for Sasuke's body when they bring over Sakura?" Naruto suggested as he watched the man mope around his house. 

Kakashi swatted his hand in Naruto's direction. "No, it'll be a hassle. Bringing Sakura is their mission, not bringing Sasuke." The man grew frustrated with the help he was being given from the villagers. Each time now it was the same thing of help. It was hardly help in the way that they brought up the death of the person or a claim how they would want them to 'move on.'

"Ka---kakashi!" Iruka gasped out as he went through Kakashi's front door. "You won't believe it, what just happened." He quickly caught his breath. "Sasuke didn't die that night. He was just terribly wounded, and he's _alive_."

Naruto and Kakashi's attention was turned to Iruka.

"What did you say?" Naruto said in a slow tone. "Sasuke can't be alive...Otogakure would have seen him walking around the village."

Iruka shook his head. "He won't say how he managed to survive, only that he wants to see you."

They followed Iruka to the hospital as he explained that it was Genma who had found Sasuke near the gates and helped him. He sent out Anko for medical, ANBU to be safe, and Lord Hokage. Apparently then Sasuke was taken to the hospital and has been answering questions from Lord Hokage since then.

On the hospital bed, sitting up perfectly fine. No look of the fact that he had once been assumed dead. Sasuke's body still looked it's pale colour and his body looked the same as the day he left. Lord Hokage examined the scar across Sasuke's ribs and complimented that it had healed nicely before going back and asking him questions of Otogakure.

Sasuke was silent throughout the entire thing.

He didn't speak again when Naruto asked even more questions after the Hokage left. His eyes were more focussed on the flowers in his room.

"Alright, Sasuke." Kakashi said, putting his body in a chair after Naruto left. "How did you manage to survive?"

Sasuke's eyes travelled back to Kakashi. "A woman..."

"A woman? You mean, one from Otogakure helped you?" Kakashi was puzzled by an enemy's hospitality.

"It was her duty to gather the corpses. When she found out that I was alive, she and her friend dragged my body to her closet. The closet was where she nursed me back to health." Sasuke paused. "She claimed that she didn't want a Shinobi to die on her grounds...Her brother works underneath Orochimaru as his right hand man...I was able to find out plenty of Orochimaru."

"It's fine. In just a few days we'll be at peace with them. Orochimaru has sent us a letter saying that he will bring over his most beautiful woman and marry her off as a peace treaty." Kakashi happily explained.

The corner of Sasuke's eye twitched. "I know..."

"Have you seen her?"

"Yes...and she truly is Ototgakure's most beautiful."

Though he insisted he was healthy, Sasuke spent the next two days in the hospital with constant visitors. Shikamaru and Neji had both been dragged by Naruto to come over. Hinata accompanying them. Anko and Iruka made a quick stop, and while having a checkup on their child, Kurenai and Asuma made a small visit. Kakashi was over nearly everyday, late in the morning and not leaving until after visiting hours.

"You're getting released now, and just in time too. They bring her over tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi happily announced.

"Hn."

Kakashi frowned. "I thought you'd be happy."

Sasuke blinked, indicating that he didn't know what he was talking about.

"The woman is coming over to marry me. They wanted the villages strongest Shinobi to marry Sakura, and that's wanted _me_ to marry her." Kakashi explained and then became embarrass all of a sudden. "What does she look like? Did you happen to see a picture of her?"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. So Sakura was to marry him? Out of all the other men, she had to marry the one man who was like a father to him. Things didn't sound right and he knew for a fact that Sakura would be crushed to see herself so close to him without being able to love him.

"She...is tall...skinny...and she has bright green eyes and pink hair." Sasuke slowly said as Kakashi asked again.

Kakashi smiled. "She sounds beautiful."

_If only you knew..._"Hn..."

* * *

The day of Sakura and Ino's arrival slipped by fast. No sooner had Sasuke woken up before he realised that Sakura and a few Shinobi's where at the gate to enter the village. Kakashi had gathered him and Naruto up and stood at the front of the crowed, anxious and nervous to see what she'd look like. Though the entire village felt excitment to see her, Sasuke felt loneliness. 

Ino stepped out first. She looked disgusted by Konoha's appearance and moved aside with caution for Sakura to come out.

Kakashi took a deep breath and waited.

She stepped out with as much caution as Ino had and looked frightened at the sight of the Shnobi in front of her. Her eyes quickly went through each one and stopped on Sasuke when she found him. "Hello," she mouthed.

"You're right Sasuke, she's beautiful." Kakashi said with excitement.

"Konohagakure, I give you Yakushi-Haruno Sakura." Kabuto spoke with pride in his sister as Kakashi walked up to take her hand.

"I am Hatake Kakashi." He said in a caring tone.

Sakura's eyes were wide. He had been older then she wanted, but much younger then she expected. "He...hello."

Kakashi guided Sakura through the large crowed and stopped at Naruto and Sasuke. "These boys are like my sons. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." He pointed to each as he said their name.

Naruto smiled and gave a bow. Sasuke stood there frozen with Sakura.

Her eyes were full of a rush. Asking him why he didn't tell her that he knew the strongest man and was so closely bonded with him.

Sasuke slowly bowed. "Welcome...to Kohagakure..."

Sakura's eyes looked down to the ground. "Thank you, Sasuke..."

"Come." Kakashi took her hand and pulled her through the crowed of people. "Konohagakure is different from your birth place. Perhaps a tour will make things easier." As they walked through the crowed of people many bowed and clapped at the sight of Sakura.

"Sasuke." Ino had now grabbed hold of Sasuke's own hand. "I need to talk to you." She sharply spoke as she dragged him far away from the crowed. "He's _old_. Sakura can't marry him. He has to be at least twice her age. Can't you say something to him? Tell him that you met Sakura when you were recovering in our village? Kakashi will understand, won't he? You knew her before she was a peace treaty."

"Ino, have you forgotton that she is a treaty of _peace_. Both our villages want this and Sakura is the only one who can bring it." Sasuke replied in a cold tone. "Sakura also makes Kakashi happy. Something he has not felt in years." He glanced up and looked at Kakashi and Sakura's back. Sakura herself glancing back at Sasuke. "I have to respect the fact that she's going to marry Kakashi. He is my father and I'd stop at nothing to see him smile again."

Ino frowned. "You say that now, but deep down you hate Kakashi for being her fiancee'. At this moment you can't help but feel envy and wrath inside your soul." The blonde girl flipped her hair and stormed off to catch up with Sakura.

"Only wrath, Ino..." He said bitterly to himself as he slowly began to follow behind them.

Kakashi took her to every possible place in the village. Stopping every now and then to take her to a certain store she figured she'd enjoy

"This here is the hospital." Kakashi pointed to the large building in front of her.

Sakura smiled at Kakashi. It had annoyed her that he had taken her to every simple building in the village and explained to her what it was. She _knew_ what a restaurant looked like and she _knew_ what a hospital looked like. Glancing back to see Sasuke was the one thing that kept her from lashing out at Kakashi that she wasn't stupid and knew what everything was.

"Over here is Ichi-ra...Sakura?"

"Hm?" She turned her head around from looking back at Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled. "Does something back there have your eyes?"

"No. Just, the boy, Sasuke...he looks lonely."

"Sasuke...yes..." Kakashi turned his head around. "He's a..._special_ one...His parents were murdered on an attack when he was only a child. I think that you coming here, upsets him." He turned his head back to her. "Give it time. He'll warm up to you someday."

"That would be nice..." Sakura averted her eyes away and continued on with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke with the tour of the village.

* * *

"Good night, Sakura." Kakashi bowed to his fiancee' and smiled. 

"Good night..." She slowly bowed back and went to retire in her room.

"I'm a lucky man..." Kakashi said shortly after she shut her door. "Sakura is so beautiful and kind..."

Sasuke's body stiffened. "Yes..."

He chuckled lightly. "Sasuke, perhaps you find a girlfriend now? Ino seemed nice. I saw the two of you together talking earlier today. Maybe you have an interest in her."

"No." Sasuke quickly shook his head. "I have a woman in mind, but I can never have her...watching from afar is the closest I'll be to her."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing...I will see you at the wedding tomorrow." Without any other words, Sasuke walked away and left the building.

Naruto blinked his large blue eyes. "What's with him?"

"Sasuke has been living off of scraps and spending his days and nights hiding from Otogakure Shinobi. This behaviour is expected. Give it time, and he'll eventually be back to his old self..." Kakashi thought on it for a moment. "Do you think that the woman who helped him was the one he fell in love with?"

"Possibly." Naruto glanced backwards to Sakura's door. "She probably returned his feelings for all we know."

* * *

After saying goodnight to Kakashi, Sakura unpacked all of her belongings and took a quick shower. The day had been long with travel and sleep was the one thing she had in mind at the moment. In a hurry to sleep comfortably Sakura sat in front of the large mirror in her bedroom and began to brush her hair. The extra water left her hair and fell either onto her shoulders or into the hairbrush. The feeling of brushing was soothing to her and left her alone with her thoughts. 

_He seemed more distant then usual today...is that because he tried to cover up what happened? He's a good actor, no doubt about it...But his sadness is clear through his eyes...I don't think he see's that...We're the same age...perhaps Kakashi will allow me to spend some time with him if Sasuke ever looks more lonely then usual..._

Quick knocking at her door interrupted her thoughts. She dropped the brush and rushed to the door, hoping it was Sasuke.

Her spirit was crushed when she saw it was Kakashi in front of her. A sheepish smile on his face and a pale pink box in his hand.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your sleep." He said softly.

She shook her head furiously and moved aside, allowing him to come in. "Is there a reason why you're here?" She asked, hoping it came out politely.

Kakashi fiddled with the box in his hands for a moment before replying. "These belonged to my wife before she died. It was her wedding gift...I thought you'd like them." He opened the box to show her a set of pearl earrings that dangled from her earlobes.

"Oh! Kakashi! They are beautiful." She gently took the box from him and put her new earrings into the holes.

"They look beautiful on you..." Kakashi spoke even softer as he came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked into the mirror with her. "Do you like them?"

She nodded. "Very much...thank you..."

"That's good..." Kakashi smiled and gently kissed her cheek. "Wear them tomorrow at the wedding, will you?"

"Of course..."

Kakashi said good night to her once again before leaving her for the rest of the night. Sakura had removed the earrings not to long after he left and stared at them while the laid in their box. Wearing the earrings felt wrong for two reasons. They were his first wifes. A gift to _her_. And a sting of betrayl towards Sasuke grew in her chest. Betrayal wasn't the right word to say in the situation she was in, but she felt like she had the courage to say something if she wanted to.

Insomnia overpowered her body that night and she spent the entire night looking out over the sleeping village. Her eyelids were heavy but sleep was miles away from her reach. Everything in her life, all the dreams she had planned in her childhood, would have to change and reshape themselves to fit this new lifestyle of being the bride of Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Author's notes - Ugh, this chapter was way too short...I wanted it to be longer but was having a lot of difficulty writing it. The next chapter will be longer though! (Sighs) M'kay, well, now that Sakura's in the village, what's going to happen? 

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - I apologize for lack of updating...I was able to visit a friend in between the move and since I haven't seen in her almost a year, I thought that was more important then writing B-rated stories. But since I'm back now and have to work on so much I figured I'd write as fast and as much as I can within the next month. I thank all of you who reviewed and asked for updates. It's nice to know that my writing is enjoyed, lol. (Ps - _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ is almost here!!)

* * *

Sakura rubbed her fingers along the pearl drop earrings. It was awkward for her, knowing that once a dead woman wore them. She glanced at the mirror every so often to admire the jewelry, but couldn't shake off the feeling of betrayal she had since the previous night when they were given to her. As a gift from her fiancee', she couldn't help but love the earrings to death. 

She spent hours the next morning preparing her makeup and hair for the ceremony. Red eyeshadow and cherry colored lipstick was easy to apply but her hair was more difficult. Sakura had yet to adjust to her short hairstyle and was growing frustrated with lack of styles she was aloud for it. With much frustration she gave up and put a simple clip at the back of her head. Simple and beautiful.

Her gown was long and elegant. 'Finest gown in Konoha!' Kakashi told her, after they bought it. She was happy with it. Long sleeved that were lace, a flowing bottom that made a big spin when you twirled around. And a low cut collar, stopping modestly above her cleavage. She admired herself in the mirror once her entire costume for the day was put on. She giggled, a wedding didn't seem that bad at the moment.

There was a knock on her door, and Ino walked in her hunter green Maid of Honor dress. Sakura wasn't fond of hunter green, but it was Kakashi's favorite color.

"Excited?" Ino asked, sitting on Sakura's bed.

"Hm...yes and no..." Sakura turned to face her friend.

"Have you and Sasuke decided to forget about the entire relationship in Oto?"

Sakura flinched. "Yes and no...I don't want to ever forget about what happened there. But Sasuke...he seems like he wants to just carry on with life as it is now. What would you do, Ino?"

Ino shrugged. "It depends on how cute the guy is."

"Please Ino...be serious with me." She said in a soft voice.

The woman sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't know...it depends on how much I truly care about the guy. If I loved him...like...you love Sasuke...I'd keep it going. And find some way to work with him that he'd keep the relationship alive without getting caught."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you." Her arms stretched out and her friend walked into them with a sympathy look upon her face.

Ino pulled away from Sakura and smiled. "Come on, shouldn't we finish getting ready and head off to the church?"

The two girls finished preparing themselves in front of Sakura's large mirror and met up with the other girls who would be a part of the wedding. They took Sakura to the church and set up for the ceremony.

* * *

At Kakashi's house, Naruto and Sasuke awaited for Kakashi to come out with the outfit he would marry Sakura in. The boys were growing impatient of waiting for their Sensei, but he was always slow like this. Some days, even slower. 

"How do I look?" Kakashi asked with a cheesy grin on his face as he walked out of the bathroom wearing his outfit for the wedding.

"She won't be able to keep her hands off of you, Sensei!" Naruto said, laughing.

Kakashi chuckled and turned to Sasuke. "What do you think?"

"You look nice..." Sasuke said with low energy.

"Oh Sasuke, you say that as if there is something wrong with my face." Kakashi joked.

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's neck and laughed louder. "He's just bitter because he's not the one getting married!"

Sasuke jabbed Naruto in the ribs and took a step forward to get away from Naruto. "It's not that...just call me when we're ready to leave." He spoke angrily as he walked out of Kakashi's bedroom and into the hallway.

Naruto couldn't have been more right. Sasuke _was_ bitter because he wasn't the one getting married. He wasn't the lucky Shinobi that was going to marry Sakura...

He sighed deeply and headed towards the church without Kakashi and Naruto.

Sasuke arrived shortly after Sakura did to the church. He went to the room where she was going to be while she waited for the wedding to start, knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Sasuke?...What are you doing here?" Tenten asked, after she saw Sasuke standing in front of the doorway. "Did something happen?"

"No...Tenten, I just...wanted to talk to Sakura."

Tenten blinked twice and then sucked on her lip. "Erm...make it quick." She left to get Sakura and didn't return.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura said in a low voice.

"We have something to talk about." He took her hand and guided her to the next room which was full of extra food and drinks for the wedding. To much was on his mind to focus about how beautiful she was in her dress. "You and I have to stop this..."

"Stop what? Loving each other?"

He swallowed the saliva that was building up in his throat. "We've been through this. We can't continue loving each other. I can't betray Kakashi by sleeping with the woman he's married to. I can't do that to my father figure...If you love me, you'll end it with me and forget about it."

Sakura was on the verge of tears. "No, you...you can't do this...we...we have something special...Sasuke...you made love to me. You took my virginity, something only someone special to another should take!"

"Sex has nothing to do with our relationship. I won't betray Kakashi and that's why!" Sasuke yelled, curling his fist up into a ball.

"I know that! But Sasuke, if you cared for _me _at all, you would have fought to keep our relationship going...but you passed me on right into Kakashi's hands. Didn't you even think about telling him how I was the woman who saved you?"

"What happened in Otogakure is not important, you're going to live with this and carry out your role in life as Kakashi's wife, like it or not!" He yelled again, scaring her.

Sakura whimpered and ran out of the room and back to the one with all of the other women. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. Sitting down in between a package of Rice Cakes and Dango. "Annoying woman..."

He didn't leave the room until Asuma came in to check the food list. When Asuma asked why he was in the room, Sasuke didn't answer and looked at the ground as he walked off. Asuma groaned and mumbled 'teenagers...'

He sat on one of the benches in the back of the chapel, frustrated with everything that had been going on. Sasuke watched as several people came in to light candles, do last minute cleaning and other assorted things. No one commented about him, and only one person even looked at him. Kakashi later came in, an hour after the last person came in.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Kakashi smiled. "The wedding is about to start and I need everyone in position."

Sasuke slowly stood up and went to stand where Kakashi wanted him to stand at the wedding. Ino, Naruto, Iruka, and a few others entered the room and went to their place. People then started to pile into the room and take seats scattered throughout the chapel. The Hokage was to be the one who marry the two together and stood in front of everyone. Once the musician arrived, Kakashi nodded and music started to play.

The doors to the hallway opened and the two bridesmaids walked in. Tenten and Hinata walked in, one with a content look on her face and the other looking nervous. They walked down the long walkway, parted and went up steps. Hinata stopping on the right and Tenten on the left. The bridal march begun and everyone stood up. Sakura looked nervous, yet confident at the same time as she took small steps down the walkway.

He couldn't focus on his surroundings, now that he wasn't as angry, Sasuke was able to focus more on Sakura. Her pink hair standing out among all of the white. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. The veil covering her face like rain would. She nearly tripped on the long skirt part of the dress, stumbling slightly she turned as red as her lips.

When she reached the altar, the music stopped, everyone took a seat and Kakashi helped Sakura up the steps.

Sasuke tuned out the words the Hokage said. The whole wedding was a blur to him.

To Sakura on the other hand. She felt as if the whole thing dragged on. Minute after minute she waited for the ceremony to end. Her heart was pounding and her mind was spinning. She didn't want to believe what was happening to her. Her heart beat became louder by the minute and after they finished their vows and were told to kiss, she was ready to pass out.

She gulped as he pulled her veil from her face.

He clenched his fists together.

She whimpered softly as he cupped her face and leaned in towards her.

He dug his fingernails into his knuckles and shut his eyes tight.

She sunk into the kiss as Kakashi's lips connected to hers. Soft and gentle was the kiss, but in her mind it was rough and enforced.

He opened his eyes too soon. A clear vision of Kakashi and Sakura kissing was right in front of him. He felt blood drip from his palm.

* * *

The reception was held two hours after the wedding. Sasuke stayed in the chapel and sat in the reception room by the bride and groom table. 

"Sasuke, you're here early." Kakashi noted.

He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "I didn't want to go home...besides, it was entertaining to hang around here instead..."

Kakashi laughed. "Entertaining? Sasuke, you're a terrible liar. Why did you stay?"

"I told you; I didn't want to go home." Sasuke shrugged.

Kakashi sighed deeply then shot his body up. "Why don't you dance with Sakura?"

"No...I couldn't..."

"Nonsense! I hardly ever see you with a woman...in fact I don't think I have scene you with one...hm...dance with Sakura. It'll be nice for her to dance with a male who isn't old enough to be her father! The dancing won't start until seven, so you have a good hour to make sure your breath his fresh before you two dance." He chuckled, putting an arm on Sasuke's back.

Guests soon arriving once again. Shortly after the room was half full, music began to play.

"Dance with her." Urged Kakashi as he pushed Sakura towards Sasuke.

It was pointless to argue today, Kakashi was in to good of a mood.

"I don't want to do this..." He whispered at her as they danced to a slow song.

Sakura kept her eyes on his wounded hand. "Kakashi is right..you're a terrible liar...I'm sure you don't mind dancing with me at all..."

Sasuke glared at her. "We have to act like nothing happen."

"Then dance with me like a normal person would! Act like your nervous around me since you don't know me well, don't shut me out like you hate me." She hissed at him. "Why is your palm bleeding?"

"I cut myself this morning while preparing breakfast."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Stop lying. That cut wasn't there this morning...they look likes fingernails...why did you clench your fist so hard?" Her voice changed from annoyed to concerned.

"Why else do you think I would do it?" Sasuke glanced over to Kakashi.

Dance after dance, the two were in each others arms. Kakashi was busy, meeting with guests. After dancing with Sakura for nearly two hours, taking small breaks in between of course, Kakashi interrupted and asked to take Sakura away. The two of them had spent most of their time discussing the situation that was troubling them. Sakura had still refused to give up the relationship and Sasuke was growing increasingly annoyed with the woman.

Yet still, despite his efforts to end their love, Sasuke watched with envy as Kakashi and Sakura shared their first dance together. A hand around her tiny waist, smiling faces and loving looks towards one another. The cherry blush under her eyes and the soft giggle she made whenever they messed up. A full smile on Kakashi's face, even when she stepped on his foot. No 'ouch' was heard.

Kakashi and Sakura cut the cake at nine. She smiled up at her husband and giggled as the two put the knife into the cake. Everyone clapped and cheered, taking photos and congratulating the two.

After the two finished eating their cake, the Hokage made an announcement that he and Sakura would return to their new home after Sakura threw the bouquet.

Home. Sasuke knew what they would do there and clenched his fist at the very thought of it.

"Alright, ready?" Sakura giggled loudly to the girls who desperately wanted to catch the flowers. Sakura closed her eyes and threw the bouquet into the air.

"I caught it!" A girl named Tenten squealed as she bounced up and down with the flowers in her hands. "You and I are next, Neji!"

Everyone in the room laughed at Tenten's comment.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This day just couldn't end any sooner. His mind was shutting out most of the noise around him. People were still clapping for some reason yet again and it was driving him nuts. He looked straight in front of him where Sakura stood right beside him. Her face was no longer happy, and once again she looked like she was ready to cry.

"If it makes you happy then I'm going to live through this like _you_ wanted..." Whispered Sakura in a scared voice as she walked off with Kakashi.

The new house where she was to live was confusing to her. Nothing was familiar, even with all of her items out and in place. She sat on the bed, in fear of what would happen within the night and prayed it wouldn't be tonight.

Kakashi emerged from the bathroom where he finished changing. Sakura was sitting quietly with her hands in her lap. Her body shaking.

"We don't have to do anything tonight." He whispered, kissing her temple. "When you're ready, we'll do it."

Sakura put on a small smile. "No no...I am your wife now...I-I...will do it..."

Kakashi blinked. "Sakura..."

"Um..." Sakura quickly began to unbutton her pajamas. "Y-you're ready, right? I know I shouldn't really be so eager, but I just want to make sure you're happy on your first night of marriage since it's been so long since you---"

"Sakura..." Kakashi put a finger on her lips. "You don't need to do anything. If you are not ready, I will not rush you."

She shook her head. "No, Kakashi. I really am ready..." Sakura looked deep into Kakashi's visible one.

Kakashi smiled and kissed Sakura's lips. "If you are sure..."

* * *

In Otogakure, rain poured from the sky and kept every one inside. Each street look like a small river, it was impossible to see a hand in front of your face. Everyone in the village stayed inside. Orochimaru loved it when it rained like this. 

"Sakura's marriage was today, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto informed his master as the two men left the central building. "Which is why I wanted to ask; when do we plan on attacking?"

Orochimaru smiled and thought deeply on it as he continued to watch the rain fall. "Oh I don't know...let us wait a while. Allow Sakura to bond with her new husband and wait until Kakashi becomes weak with love for her. At the right moment, we'll come for a visit to check up on our dear Sakura. That's when we'll attack."

Kabuto smiled. The thought of crushing the leaf village seemed so much fun at this point into the game. "Excellent."

* * *

Author's notes - There! A wedding, I knew, would take up an entire chapter. But it's still so short...I'm going to try to make these chapters longer...I do so deeply apologize for that. I'm running low for inspiration on all of my stories. Lately, I've been depressed and I've had no desire to write...I've thought several times about deleting every single story I wrote. Not like it'd be a loss or anything, lol. I was just really depressed the other day. (I just realized, this chapter is a thousand words shorter then what I usually have written for this story. I hate short chapter so much, and here I am giving you one.) 

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - Alright. I apologize for the long delay. The move was more frustrating than I thought it would be and the stress from it made me neglect my writing for the rest of August. Then I went back to public schooling, and the new lifestyle of that on it's own was very hard. Not only that, but I suffered a personal issue with my pet, joined the ROTC's Drill Team, and then found out that a guy at my school has a unhealthy obsession with me. Lol. So, with all that going on, I didn't even want to touch the computer some days. But here I am, and with a long and (not-so) promising chapter!

* * *

Sakura woke early the next morning. Naked and cold, even with several blankets covering her skin she felt dirty for saying that she was ready. She glanced back at her husband who slept peacefully. He was a kind and gentle to her last night, yet the sex wasn't as satisfying as it had been with Sasuke. 

Being how she pictured a good wife would be, she leaned over and kissed Kakashi's cheek before showering and preparing for her day. More traveling wasn't what she wanted, but a honeymoon was something she had pictured out in her life since she was five. Her pack was re-packed and she noticed Kakashi had yet to do so. When she returned from her shower, Kakashi was finally waking up.

"Good morning." She said weakly.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He yawned back.

She nodded and looked down at her fingers. The ring shone brightly against her pale peach skin. "I'm already packed for the honeymoon. I figured you'd wanted to shower as well...I'll be downstairs preparing breakfast while you pack and shower."

Kakashi looked at her blankly and stunned. "You don't have to."

Sakura turned her head and smiled. "But I want to."

After she left, he showered and packed his clothing for their short trip that would be taken. He set his pack next to hers and headed downstairs to the smell of cooking fish.

The table was set with fish and eggnoodles. Food already on the plates and glasses of milk with a jug full across from the pans that held the extra food in case second helpings were wanted. Napkins were set as was the chopsticks. A flower that was dying stood alone in a glass in the center of the table. Sakura was just washing up her hands from finishing when Kakashi arrived.

"You've out done yourself."

"Not at all..." She wiped her hands on a cloth and sat down at the table. "I'm not a good cook. I won't blame you if you don't want to finish it." Sakura grabbed her chopsticks and dug into the noodles.

Kakashi tried the fish first. It was delicious, something like he had never tasted before. The flavor sunk in and he went for the next piece of the food. "This is delicious, Sakura."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Breakfast was gulped down by Kakashi quickly and even went back for a second helping. "You are a excellent cook." He smiled.

Nibbling on some fish, she smiled even more. "Thank you."

"You don't have to be so formal. Let your emotions out." Kakashi commented, finishing his fish.

Sakura placed her chopsticks on her empty plate and took it to the sink. "I'm going to do the dishes before we leave..." She turned on the tap and ran her hand under it for warm water and grabbed the nearby dish soap. "We can leave when I finish, if that's alright with you."

Kakashi finished the last of his noodles and dropped the plate into the sink with the other dishes, pecking his wife on the cheek. "That's fine." He hated how Sakura kept to herself, he hated the fact that he'd have to be patient with her to open up.

* * *

Sasuke hardly slept that night. He knew there was nothing he could do about what had happened earlier the night before, but it was still bothering him. He tossed and turned in his bed, finding every position uncomfortable on his body. Making him irritated even more. An hour before the sun began to rise Sasuke sat down on his couch and began to read a book. He was less then interested in the story but it kept his mind apart from Sakura until the hero met the woman he loved. Annoyed, Sasuke closed the book and refused to finish it. 

He rubbed his temples and looked out of his window. He wondered what she did with Kakashi last night. Did she give herself to him or did she play shy?

Preparing a small breakfast for himself Sasuke tried harder not to think of her. She would not leave his mind and if he was going to continue with his life, forgetting about her had to be done.

There was a knock on his door, and when he answered, Naruto stood in the doorway with his usual dork grin upon his face. "Hey!" He said with enthusiasm. "Since Kakashi-Sensei is going on his honeymoon with Sakura, I was wondering if you wanted to say goodbye to them. Hinata wanted to know if afterwards you wanted to take Ino out for Ramen with us."

Sasuke glared at the boy. "No."

Naruto's eyes squinted shut and his smile dropped. "Eh? Why not? You don't have to bring Ino with you. Just come say goodbye to Kakashi-Sensei."

"No."

Naruto groaned and grabbed his head. "Sasuke, you're so lame. Come on, you should say goodbye to Kakashi-Sensei. It'd mean a lot to him."

It would give him a chance to see Sakura again...

"Fine." Sasuke walked past Naruto and closed the door to his house. "But I won't go with out with Ino for Ramen..." He hated the woman enough already.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to finish getting ready before they made their way to the gate. He walked slowly, taking step carefully almost as if he was about to fall over. He breathed slowly and it took him twice as long to reach the gate. While he listened to Naruto talk about his plans with Hinata tonight, Sasuke's head was in a blur.

When they finally reached the gateway; Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, and a few others that Sasuke didn't find important were already there.

When Sasuke stepped up, Sakura's body jolted and she turned to face him with a large smile on her face. "Sasuke...it's so good to see you. I was hoping you'd be here to say good-bye to me---us..."

Sasuke raised his head and looked at her. She looked a little flustered, but still so beautiful. Her hair pulled back into a small ponytail and a pin on one side of her face to keep the hair out of her eyes. She was wearing a pale blue summer dress, making her look all the more beautiful. Sasuke felt his body stiffen as he looked upon her.

"Ah! Sasuke, I was hoping you'd come!" Kakashi said loudly as he walked up to Sasuke. Placing an arm around his shoulder and bringing him close. Sasuke was expecting a little lecture on how he should get a wife, or at least a girlfriend, settle down with someone soon, maybe date Ino...something along the usual.

"Sakura..." He said almost breathless. "She's...a wonderful young woman. Caring, gentle, beautiful, smart, talented...Sasuke, I forgot what it was like to have a wife." A large smile came across his face. "She's so perfect...Sasuke, I know I've only been married to her for a day, but, she's perfect. If I wasn't married to her, I'd say that she'd be perfect for you."

Sasuke's heart beat faster. He had no idea how true Kakashi was.

"I'm old...I know, so, if anything ever happens to me...Sasuke, will you take care of my Sakura?"

It took him a while to respond, but finally after lubricating up his mouth to speak he replied; "Yes..."

Kakashi's smile grew to the furthest extent. "Thank you." He pulled away from Sasuke and moved to Naruto. Talking happily to the blonde.

"Sasuke...can I speak to you?" Sakura's angel voice came shortly after Kakashi left.

Sakura's voice was low, and she kept glancing backwards to make sure no one would hear them. "Sasuke..." She spoke slowly with the low voice. "I found out about the burnt safe house. I know that Kakashi is a very heavy sleeper. And, I know that in the dark of the night I can get to the house without being seen." She quickly licked her lips. "Promise me that the same night I return to the village, you'll meet me there at midnight?"

Without any hesitation, Sasuke answered. "I'll be there..."

She flashed him one of her toothy smiles and hugged him. "I'll miss you..."

Pulling away, she went and hugged the others. Possibly to draw the attention away from Sasuke being the first one she and touched. And then, with a final wave and goodbye, she left the village with Kakashi.

It was noon by the time Sasuke left the gate and Ramen didn't seem too bad to eat at that time. Ino had gone her own way, after rudely declining the invite for Ramen. He stalked Naruto and Hinata who happily held hands as they walked to the Ichi-Raku together. As he watched Naruto flirt, Sasuke was having a secret thrill of excitement to prepare the old safe house for Sakura in time for her return. There wasn't much to the house now and he was sure that she wouldn't want to make love to him on dirt, burnt wood, or just a few feet away from burnt bodies.

Like always, he ate in silent and slowly. By the time he was finished with his first bowl, Naruto was paying for the three he had eaten and the one Hinata gulped down. He separated from the couple, made a quick stop at his house for garbage bags, tools, and gloves, then went to the safe house.

Sasuke was fully aware that it would be a lot of work and possibly it wouldn't be complete by the time Sakura returned.

He smiled and began to clean up the ashy scene.

Sakura was expecting to have to walk the whole way to her wherever it was her honeymoon was taking place, and was surprised to see Kakashi had a special carriage that usually held important Shinobi's. She was flattered and was impressed that it beat out the one she came to the village in.

"Where are we going?"

"Iwagakure. The Village Hidden in the Earth." Kakashi answered stifly.

"I've never heard of Iwagakure." She said excitedly.

Kakashi cleared his throat and opened the door for Sakura. "It's where Rin and I had our honeymoon..."

Sakura frowned. "Oh..." She wasn't sure to be happy for him or to be sad. Sadness and sympathy did seem more fitting in an odd way.

When they were both in the carriage and on their way to the mysterious village of Iwagakure, Sakura made a bold move.

"Tell me about Rin. What was she like? Where did you meet? Sasuke told me that you were expecting a child her...did you have any names chosen?"

Kakashi was stuck odd by Sakura's questions and in no time she had learned enough about her.

According to Kakashi, she was the most beautiful woman in all of the land, sweet and gentle, a medical-nin. She had apparently had a crush on him since they first became teammates. Rin was talented enough to do body transplants that others in the village would faint from doing or preform incorrectly. When it came to describing their unborn child, he spoke slower and didn't seem as fond of answering her questions.

"We didn't know the sex of the child...I had always suspected it to be a son. Rin wanted a girl. I also wanted to name my son after our sensei. Minato. I never found out what she wanted to name the child if it was a girl, though..."

"I'm sorry..." Was all Sakura could say.

They arrived in Iwagakure many hours later and Sakura's legs were sore. But viewing the beautiful village made both of their emotions of grief melt away into excitement. There was plenty of nature in the village. Trees, flowers, plants of sorts that Sakura didn't even know existed. Beautiful, narrow and long flowing rivers ran through the city.

Kakashi carried both of their bags into the hotel where they were staying while Sakura stayed outside and began to smell the fresh flowers.

When he returned, he treated her to lunch at a fancy sushi bar. She ordered a child sized meal and ate it very slowly with Sasuke still on her mind. Kakashi talked throughout the meal about the 'exciting' plans he had set out for their four-day visit here. Sakura wasn't paying much attention but it seemed to be filled with things such as sight-seeing, shopping, spending 'alone time' together, and maybe seeing a play or two that was being preformed. She didn't say a word against Kakashi's list. Shopping was the only thing that actually interested her.

After lunch was finished and paid for they made their first stop at a large park with a huge lake that was known for a famous battle between Sunagakure many years ago. She put on a fake smile and laughed when it was time to laugh and smiled when it was appropriate. Kakashi was unaware of Sakura's depression and didn't even notice her body clench up when he gently laced his fingers in-between hers and held her hand for the remainder of the day.

It was late before they returned to the hotel that night. Kakashi was in the mood and Sakura went with her husbands wishes. She pretended to enjoy the way he touched her. Moaned when he touched the most sensitive parts of her body and whimpered when he put the force into her. He kissed her lips gently after they finished and held her so her back was to his chest and fell asleep within seconds of their completion. Sakura, on the other hand, cried for the next hour.

The next three days of the honeymoon were spent more romantically. Kakashi's hand still was laced in hers and he kissed her all over her face and neck as they toured the parks, festivals, and late night walks examining the stars that fell above them. He would whisper in her ear how beautiful he thought she was, how happy he was to have her, and how much she loved him. Sakura would give a small blush and look down at the ground. Saying 'thank you' or 'I love you, too...'

Each night was the same. They made love. Every time lasted longer then the last, and every time after Kakashi had fallen asleep, she cried.

* * *

It had taken him nearly three days before he was finished restoring what he could of the safe house. With much difficulty, he properly buried the ashes and burnt clothing of those he once knew in a corner. He had raked up all the burnt items and put the heavier and large items into a trash bag. Sasuke then restored the rest of the house. Two of the walls were still in very good condition and the escape route managed to still be alive. Replacing two walls and the roof took most of his time. 

He'd start off his days early in the morning; before the rest of the village was up, and would end late at night; after everyone had gone to sleep.

Sasuke then went to the local furnishing store and bought some cheap furniture to make Sakura feel more comfortable.

Once he finished the old burnt down safe house looked more like a dingy summer resort. No electricity, smoky scent, and cheap furniture. Not what either of them would want, but it was going to do for now.

Sasuke was proud of his work. And looked upon it with pride as he examined the one-ruined area.

He heard the thundering sound of the gates to the village opening and a small crowed of people cheering. Sakura was home and they'd be able to be together again in just a few long hours.

Sasuke glanced at his watch. Ten after. She was nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was in a high whisper.

He whipped his body around and saw Sakura in the darkness. Her skinny and gray-outlined frame was between several narrow trees.

"I'm sorry I'm late...Kakashi..." She paused and he heard her deeply sigh. "Did you do this while I was gone? The place looks very nice compared to the ruins it once was."

Sasuke guided her through the rest of the trees and bushes and took her inside the small shack he built for them. Lit by candlelight, Sakura was given the same thrill that happened when they first made love in her closet. She admired the midnight-blue blankets on the floor and the small decorator pillows.

"It's not much..." Sheepishly spoke Sasuke. "I figured you'd rather be in here then outside in ashes and burnt corpses."

Sakura smiled. "Either one is fine. As long as I'm with you."

They sat together in a small silence before she made the first move.

Her lips instantly connected with him and she committed a few baby kisses before locking her lips to his and unbuttoning his shirt. Sasuke felt his groin tighten up as her fingers made small connection with his skin. His hands snaked up to her hips and he pulled them up, unzipping the zipper on her back and removing as much of the dress she was wearing as possible. When they both finished opening each other's clothing, they both slipped out of their warm clothing and instantly grabbed each other in rough kisses. Sasuke's tongue slipped out of her mouth and down to her jaw, down to her neck, collarbone soon followed and then to her breasts.

"Sasuke...oh...Sasuke..." She whimpered for him, and it only aroused him more.

His tongue traced along one of her breasts while one hand groped the other and his right hand massaged her hip. Sakura's fingernails dug into his upper back and shoulders as she continued to whimper.

"I love you, so much..." Sakura whimpered again.

Sasuke lifted his head up from her chest and gave a small smile. "I love you, too."

His thumbs traced her hipbones before he gently entered her body. Careful not to cause any pain to her delicate body and made love to her until neither of them were able to carry on. Laying naked and sweaty in each others arms and the only light being a few small candles the mood couldn't be any richer. Without Kakashi's awareness; they made love for a second time that night.

* * *

Author's notes - Once again and hundred times more, I apologize for my absence. I hit a spark of writing and your next chapter will come much sooner! I know this chapter seems to be pretty boring and full of unimportant parts but I have something (not so) big planned for the next chapter that will hopefully make up for this one. 

Thank you for reading.


End file.
